Jongin, Kyungsoo
by Sen no Fuyu
Summary: Pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggabungkan semua oneshoot kaisoo yang telah atau akan dipublish dalam satu story, sekedar mencegah keribetan saja. Hanya fanfiksi kaisoo. Mind to RnR?
1. The Teleporter of The Time (M, sci-fi)

Dia Kim Jongin, seorang pemuda anti-sosial. Ia hidup seperti tersembunyi dari kehidupan yang sebenarnya di dunia ini. Ia tenggelam—namun, ia menikmati kondisi tenggelam dalam waktu. Ia memang bisa berada di waktu kapanpun, tapi, hal itulah yang membuatnya terjebak.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Jongin tetap hidup diantara semua orang-orang disekitarnya. Yang tidak diketahui orang-orang adalah Jongin seorang teleporter.

Teleporter antar waktu.

Jongin hanya tidak ingin orang-orang—atau keturunan orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya di masa lalu mengetahui sosoknya—terutama bagi keluarga seorang bayi kecil yang pernah ia culik.

Seorang bayi kecil bernama Do Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**The Teleporter of The Time © Thousand Spring**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, etc**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: boyslove! AU! Beware of typo(s)!**

**.**

**.**

**-2043-**

Jongin pertama kali mengetahui bakatnya saat ia berusia lima belas tahun—saat itu tahun 2043. Dunia sudah lebih canggih. Dan orang-orang banyak melakukan penelitian—salah satunya untuk merancang mesin waktu guna meneliti sejarah. Kalangan arkeolog paling berpengaruh dalam proyek yang dirancang oleh ayah Jongin, Kim Minho. Jongin tidak punya ibu—setidaknya secara umumnya—karena ia dilahirkan oleh seorang pria juga. Pria yang sudah menikah dengan ayahnya—Lee Taemin yang sudah berubah marga mengikut ayahnya.

Jongin saat itu hanya disuruh Taemin untuk menyerahkan kertas rancangan digital Minho yang tertinggal. Jongin hanya menurut dan mengantarkan gulungan canggih itu ke tempat kerja ayahnya dengan menggunakan pintu berpindah—Minho adalah salah satu ilmuan terbaik saat itu, dan mesin berpindah tempat itu adalah salah satu ciptaannya. Cukup ketikkan nama tempat dan lokasi dimana ingin ditempatkan.

Sayangnya, Taemin lupa mengatakan bahwa mesin berpindah tempat itu sedikit bermasalah. Jongin terlanjur masuk ke dalam mesin berbentuk lift itu saat Taemin berseru panik—meneriaki Jongin untuk keluar dari mesin itu.

Jongin membuka pintu mesin itu saat dirasanya ia sudah sampai di tujuan—tempat kerja ayahnya. Tapi, begitu ia keluar Jongin malah disambut sebuah cahaya biru besar yang menyambar kearahnya begitu cepat.

"Jongin! Menyingkir dari situ!"

Jongin sempat melihat wajah panik Minho dan teriakan ayahnya itu sebelum beberapa nanodetik kemudian cahaya biru itu menerjangnya.

Jongin merasa begitu silau—begitu penuh cahaya sampai-sampai Jongin merasa eksistensinya menghilang. Teriakan Minho terdengar begitu panik—Jongin adalah anak satu-satunya—dan Taemin sudah tidak akan bisa memberinya keturunan—karena Jongin sendiri hadir akibat rahim buatan yang hanya bisa dipasang satu kali seumur hidup pada seorang pria untuk sekali kehamilan.

Jongin merasa tubuhnya diraih dan Minho menangisinya. Ia membawa Jongin pulang dan memutuskan tidak ingin ikut melanjutkan proyek beserta teman-temannya.

Jongin setengah tersadar saat ia mendengar Minho bertengkar dengan Taemin karena dirinya. Taemin berteriak dengan suara tinggi, sementara Minho membalas dengan teriakan menggelegar. Jongin tidak pernah merasa sebegitu takut ketika orang tuanya bertengkar. Dahinya berkeringat. Kepalanya terasa panas sementara lehernya serasa membeku. Jongin mencengkeram kepalanya dan berteriak keras saat ia merasa syaraf otaknya meledak satu per satu namun, dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Minho dan Taemin berlari ke kamarnya. Jongin meringis—melihat wajah Taemin yang sangat khawatir dengan air mata menitik. Jongin tahu karakter ibu dan ayahnya yang bukan sosok mudah terharu dan lembek. Tapi, sekarang ia melihat Taemin menangis dan Minho berkaca-kaca.

"Ini efeknya, Taemin. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku akan menggantikannya.." Taemin berucap serak. Minho membelalak—rasanya sangat ingin mengguncang bahu pria yang sudah dinikahinya selama dua dasawarsa terakhir.

"Tapi. Tae—"

"Kau mengatakan ini salahku, Minho! Maka aku yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

Minho menatap Taemin nanar. Ia mendengus lalu berkata.

"Satu orang saja tidak akan cukup. Aku akan ikut bersamamu.."

Jongin tidak paham dengan apa saja yang dikatakan orang tuanya. Seingat Jongin, ketika ia terbangun, ia berada di rumah sakit dengan sosok dokter di sampingnya.

"Namaku Jino, aku teman ibumu."

Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Lalu, dimana ayahku? Dimana ibuku?"

Jino menghela nafas, sebelum dengan berat hati pemuda berparas manis itu bercerita.

Seluruh sel otak Jongin—mata dan sedikit organ dalamnya mengalami kehancuran akibat efek cahaya biru yang ia terima. Radiasi cahaya itu mengandung begitu banyak partikel nano yang mampu menyusup ke dalam sel makhluk hidup dan menghancurkan nukleus dari dalam. Seluruh sel akan terbakar dalam hitungan jam. Taemin menyerahkan organ dalamnya dan mata. Sementara Minho menyerahkan otaknya. Entah seperti apa yang diceritakan Jino selanjutnya—seperti bagaimana saat organ dalam dan mata Taemin yang diambil, atau otak Minho yang dikorek untuk dimasukkan dalam tengkoraknya, Jongin merasa mual dan sesak.

Ayah dan ibunya mati demi dirinya.

Jongin menangis—hanya saja matanya terasa perih luar biasa kali ini. Jino menyeka sudut matanya dan Jongin dapat melihat darah terjejak di tissue yang digunakan Jino.

"Sebaiknya, untuk beberapa waktu jangan gunakan matamu untuk menangis. Sel-selmu masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan mata Taemin." Ujar dokter itu sebelum meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di ruangannya.

Jongin hidup dengan pengawasan ketat di rumah sakit—bahkan ia seolah jadi bahan penelitian juga—beberapa rekan mendiang ayahnya seringkali melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap tubuhnya yang pernah terkena cahaya biru itu. _Meski sudah digantikan, mungkin saja masih ada yang bisa diteliti mengenai daya tahan tubuhmu. Siapa tahu kau akan menjadi mutan_—begitu kata mereka.

Jongin merasa itu tidak masuk akal, bagaimana para ilmuan yang sedikit gila itu—menurut Jongin, kejeniusan itu tidak lebih dari sebuah kegilaan dari sosok-sosok autis yang terpaku pada satu hal yang keluar dari nalar—memberitahunya bahwa ada salah satu partikel nano yang mampu bergabung tanpa menghancurkan selnya, sel itu sendiri sudah berkembang dalam tubuh Jongin.

Jongin pernah berpikir, bagaimana ia dengan bebasnya keluar dari rumah dan berada di bawah langit malam. Berbaring dan menatap bintang.

Itu terjadi begitu cepat saat Jongin terbangun dari pikirannya itu dan menatap sekeliling dengan mulut ternganga.

Ia sedang berbaring dibawah langit malam, menatap bintang—dengan udara malam yang tidak terasa begitu pengap seperti biasanya. Dan ketika pemuda itu menyadari bahwa kondisinya bukan lagi seorang anak lima belas tahun—melainkan sorang anak berusia lima tahun—meski pemikiran Jongin tetap pada usianya, tapi, fisiknya telah berubah. Dan ketika Jongin menatap ke arlojinya—ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mengetahui itu adalah tanggal dan bulan yang sama, namun terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Jongin pikir ia bermimpi ketika ia akhirnya kembali ke ruangannya di rumah sakit—tapi kepanikan Jino yang mengatakan Jongin menghilang semalaman mematahkan semua anggapan mimpi itu.

Jongin bisa berpindah tempat—berteleportasi antar waktu.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya para jenius gila itu mengetahui kemampuan dari tubuh Jongin yang sudah bermutasi. Malam itu Jongin ingin ditangkap—beruntung saja Jino memberitahunya untuk segera pergi—dan membawakan obat-obat Jongin untuk dibawa serta. Jongin tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berteleportasi antar waktu.

.

.

**-2053-**

Jongin datang ke masa depan. Disana ia sedikit bisa tenang karena para ilmuan sepertinya tidak terlalu memburu keberadaannya seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Kendati Jongin mendengar proyek mesin waktu itu tidak pernah bisa berhasil akibat tidak adanya sosok Minho disana.

Yang menyesakkan sekali lagi adalah kematian Jino—dokter muda itu dijatuhi hukuman mati karena terbukti memberitahukan rahasia untuk penangkapan Jongin waktu itu terhadap target itu sendiri.

Jongin tahu, orang di masa depan tidaklah bodoh. Mereka masih mencari keberadaannya—dan mulai saat itulah, Jongin mengisolasi diri.

Jongin bahkan mengasah kemampuannya secara diam-diam. Dan itu berhasil. Ia dapat berpindah tempat dan menyamar menjadi seseorang di masa itu.

Untuk membunuh rasa bosan, terkadang Jongin berkunjung ke masa lalu—anehnya, apabila Jongin muncul di masa sebelum ia lahir, maka ia akan tetap seperti pada usianya di masa depan. Jongin dengan iseng pergi ke tahun 1993.

.

.

**-1993-**

Usia Jongin dua puluh lima ketika ia menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit di Korea. Ia sempat membantu proses kelahiran seorang bayi laki-laki dari keluarga Do. Bayi itu begitu mungil—dan entah mengapa Jongin sangat jatuh ke dalam pesona bayi itu ketika Jongin menggendongnya untuk dimandikan. Ibu bayi itu sangat senang—begitu pula keluarganya.

Jongin tersenyum—kemudian menyeringai tipis menatap bayi kecil yang baru diberi nama Kyungsoo itu. Ia meminta izin kepada ibu Kyungsoo memandikannya dan ibu Kyungsoo tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Jongin tahu keluarga Do punya seorang lagi putra—kakak Kyungsoo. Mungkin kehilangan satu anak tidak akan berpengaruh bagi keluarga bahagia itu. Ck.

Jongin memang pergi untuk memandikan Kyungsoo.

Tapi, itu terjadi di masa depan.

.

.

**-2015-**

Jongin pergi ke masa dua puluh dua tahun setelah kelahiran Kyungsoo. Mendadak bayi dalam gendongannya itu berubah menjadi pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun.

Matanya bulat—dan itu sangat polos. Kulitnya tidak memiliki cacat sama sekali meski Jongin tahu, tidak ada anak laki-laki yang memiliki kulit benar-benar mulus—tapi, cobalah ingat. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo pergi hanya beberapa menit setelah dilahirkan. Itu tidak akan memungkinkan Kyungsoo memiliki bekas luka apapun.

Jongin menggendong tubuh itu ke tempat tidur di flat—tempat Jongin menentukan tempat tinggalnya sebelum berpindah. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan menggerung seperti bayi—dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang.

Jongin hanya berusaha menahan nafasnya—ia tidak tahu apakah ini merupakan faktor keturunan dimana ayah dan ibunya adalah sesama jenis. Tapi, ia tahu orientasinya sejak dulu memang menyimpang. Lagipula, sejak saat ini pun normalitas sudah seperti diabaikan oleh manusia.

Masih ada bekas darah kelahiran di tubuh Kyungsoo—Jongin hanya berniat untuk sedikit membersihkan dengan usapan kain yang dibasahi air hangat.

.

.

Meskipun sudah berfisik dewasa—Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang bayi. Terkadang ia menangis, terkadang ia merengek. Jongin sebisa mungkin mengajari Kyungsoo berbicara dan melakukan banyak aktifitas lain, dan itu merupakan waktu yang cepat bagi Kyungsoo untuk menguasai semua yang diajarkan Jongin. Namun, tetap. Pemikiran dan kelakuan Kyungsoo masih selayak anak kecil.

Ini yang terkadang membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh 'bayi'nya yang menggemaskan. Jongin tidak pernah mengajari Kyungsoo untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan khusus—tapi, Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memanggilnya 'Tuan'.

Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar dari flat mereka—karena ia pun sangat berhati-hati dengan keberadaannya sendiri. Namun, ada satu kejadian dimana Kyungsoo hampir saja keluar dari flat. Jongin mencengkeram pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya kembali dari bingkai jendela. Kyungsoo sempat memberontak.

"Soo! Jangan melawanku!" Jongin menampar keras pipi Kyungsoo dan pemuda yang hanya memakai kemeja transparan itu menelusuri pipinya yang panas dengan mata berkaca.

"T-tuan m-m-marah?" kaki kecilnya gemetar ketika memandang air muka Jongin yang sangat gusar. Kyungsoo—selayak anak yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan—memeluk Jongin tanpa sungkan dan menangis di pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi, "M-mohon a-ampun.." ujarnya polos sambil menangis.

Jongin akhirnya hanya diam, ia menarik kepala Kyungsoo dari pundaknya dan menciumi wajah pemuda itu, "Maaf, aku sudah menamparmu..."

"Anniyo.." Kyungsoo mengelak, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin. Menggerung manja dan menggesekkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Jongin. Sensasi geli yang terkesan alami dan—sedikit nakal.

Jongin menyeringai. Sedikit paham apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menciumi leher yang satunya, sementara Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin. Tersengal sedikit saat Jongin meletakkan kedua telapaknya di kedua bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo dan meremasnya gemas.

"Kau tahu caranya mengembalikan atmosfer menjadi baik, Soo.." bisik Jongin. Menyesap pangkal leher Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan jemari tengahnya meraba gerbang Kyungsoo yang berkedut dengan perlahan—tanpa sadar membuat yang disentuh semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Eungh... itu..berkat ajaran Anda selama ini..." wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu—tapi ia semakin mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan gugup yang terkesan manis.

Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo adalah jiwa balita yang terperangkap di tubuh dewasa. Dia menggemaskan—tentu saja, dan juga polos. Tapi, aktifitas yang ingin mereka mulai sudah terjadi beberapa kali—dan Kyungsoo yang terbiasa hanya sesekali menginginkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan badan memang terasa menyenangkan dan menjadi adiksi bagi Kyungsoo sekalipun.

Jongin bahkan mengerang hanya dengan gerakan kecil itu sambil mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup singkat bibir berisi milik pemuda itu.

Jongin berniat membaringkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidur mereka. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak mau melepaskan dirinya—membuat Jongin tertawa karena mereka hampir terjungkal bersamaan. Pemuda itu sontak menghentikan tawanya saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kecemberutan parah. Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo dalam. Mereka hanya sebatas melumat—sebagaimana mereka terbiasa, tapi, lumatan itu kadang terlalu dalam dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerang dalam ciuman itu.

Jongin meraih lube di nakas disebelah tempat tidur dan mulai melumuri jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Di sela-sela ciuman dan lumatan yang dalam itu, Jongin menyusupkan jari tengahnya ke ceruk Kyungsoo yang berkedut kuat.

"Angh!" lubang itu menyempit mendadak saat Kyungsoo memekik kecil—dengan sedikit kekagetan disana. Rasanya agak nyeri, namun Kyungsoo menginginkannya bergerak, dan Jongin memang langsung bergerak setelahnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam frustasi saat prostatnya tersentuh ujung jari Jongin. Dindingnya mengetat, Jongin menambahkan jari telunjuknya dan menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk lebih cepat. Kaki Kyungsoo melemah dan ia mulai mendesah lebih sering.

"A-ahh.. anhh.. le-lebih dalam.." pintanya dengan wajah melunak, "Ahh.. tuan.."

Jongin memisah kaki Kyungsoo lebih lebar dan membaringkan pemuda itu di tempat tidur karena kaki Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lemas untuk hanya sekedar melingkar di pinggang Jongin. Jongin mencubit puting Kyungsoo sesaat sementara jemarinya masih bergerak di bagian bawah Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin beralih memijat batang Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeluarkan bulir putih dari puncaknya.

Desahan Kyungsoo semakin nyaring, "Aahh! Ahhn!"

Dan dengan beberapa pijatan halus dan tusukan jemari Jongin, Kyungsoo menumpahkan bulirnya dengan deras. Menetes di sela-sela jari Jongin. Sebelum Jongin ingin menjilat jari-jarinya, Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menjilati benihnya sendiri seperti kucing yang menjilati semangkuk susu.

"Ungh..." gerungan pelan itu membawa hasrat Jongin kembali. Ia melepaskan seluruh bawahannya hingga bagian bawahnya sepenuhnya polos. Kyungsoo merona menatapnya.

Jongin memang tidak suka melepaskan atasannya karena terdapat bekas luka vertikal yang cukup panjang—bekas operasi organ dalamnya.

Jongin melapisi batangnya yang setengah tegang dengan lube. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin dan mendongak dengan mulut menganga saat Jongin mulai mengisi ruang hampa di dalamnya. Jongin tergoda dengan leher itu, menghisapnya dengan lembut dan menjilatnya.

"Enghh.. mmhh.." Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin mulai bergerak perlahan. Dorongan pertama seperti tanda, dorongan kedua merupakan perbaikan, dorongan selanjutnya seperti sihir—dan Kyungsoo terus-menerus merapalkan mantra yang membuat sihir itu semakin magis—ketika Jongin makin mempercepat gerakannya.

Kyungsoo mengerang keras—sebelum menggigit bahu Jongin saat ujung batang Jongin menumbuk keras sudut sensitifnya. Jongin lagi-lagi menyeringai, menumbuk lagi sudut itu.

"Anghh! Le-lebih t-tuan! Lebih—hh.."

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu ia ingin lebih yang seperti apa—karena ia menginginkan semuanya. Jongin masih bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sama—itu membuat Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. Sebagai pelampiasan, dicakarnya punggung Jongin yang masih terbalut kemeja hitam. Mungkin itu cukup untuk menghasilkan lecet.

"Tsk—hh.." Jongin mengerang, merasakan sakit rupanya.

Jongin akhirnya bergerak lebih cepat—lebih mendesak dan lebih dalam. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menganga. Dan dengan sekali sentuhan Jongin di batangnya, Kyungsoo menyemburkan bulirnya lagi—mengotori tangan Jongin, kemeja pemuda itu, serta perut dan kemeja Kyungsoo sendiri.

Jongin masih bergerak—kali ini melambat karena dinding Kyungsoo terlalu kuat menjepitnya. Satu, dua, tiga kali dorongan terakhir yang sangat dalam, Jongin menumpahkan banyak sekali maninya di dalam Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencabut batangnya, sementara Kyungsoo menggigit bibir melihat sebagian cairan putih lengket mengalir perlahan dari anusnya.

Jongin berniat untuk segera membersihkan diri, tapi, Kyungsoo mencegah tangannya dan kembali merengkuh punggungnya. Selanjutnya yang tidak Jongin duga adalah kalimat yang meluncur begitu polos dari belahan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tuan.."

.

.

Jongin tetap menjadi pemuda anti-sosial seperti biasa. Ia memang sering tersenyum pada tetangga di sekitar flat-nya dan beberapa kali berbicara dengan mereka seperti orang-orang lainnya. Tapi, percayalah, Jongin tidak benar-benar memerlukan sesuatu seperti basa-basi atau hal-hal yang merepotkan dalam hubungan antar manusia. Para tetangga juga seperti tidak berani mendekatinya lebih jauh—dan Jongin merasa lega karena hal itu.

Setidaknya, apabila ia menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya—kecuali Kyungsoo tentunya—ia tidak akan banyak ditanyai hal-hal tidak penting, seperti; darimana asalmu? Bagaimana orang tuamu? Bolehkah aku datang ke rumahmu?

Yang terakhir disebutkan merupakan hal yang sangat dijaga oleh Jongin. Dan, memang tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah memasuki flat-nya—pernah satu kali tetangganya yang bernama Luhan ingin berkunjung, dan Jongin menolaknya mentah-mentah. Jongin juga tidak pernah ikut keluar—entah berpesta bersama orang-orang yang mengundangnya atau hal lainnya, ia tidak bisa meinggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo di waktu ini—karena, sejujurnya keberadaannya dan Kyungsoo sangat berpengaruh terhadap aliran waktu yang ada.

Dan disini Jongin sebagai pelanggar hukum ketetapan waktu.

Tapi, Jongin tidak memerlukan apapun lagi. Ia juga seperti tidak punya masa depan karena baginya waktu tidak pernah terbatas.

Kecuali keberadaan Kyungsoo di sisinya.

Tidak jarang Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya bahkan bukan manusia—maksudnya, manusia macam apa yang selalu berpindah-pindah waktu? Ia merasa hampa. Ia tidak punya apa-apa. Ia tidak punya harapan, ia tidak punya cita-cita, ia tidak memiliki semangat untuk mencapai sesuatu.

Kecuali satu fakta bahwa ia memiliki Kyungsoo—meski mungkin itu juga tidak bisa dikatakan memiliki karena Jongin telah menculiknya.

Tapi, disinilah posisi Kyungsoo. Ia hidup disini untuk membuat Jongin masih memiliki satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya menjalani kehidupan.

Cinta dan kasih.

.

.

**-2053-**

Jongin menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkunjung ke masa depan. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan masker dan berkeliling di keramaian Seoul. Saat ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko, ia melihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulan sabit berwarna perak.

Jongin merasa tertarik—dalam hati ia membayangkan bagaimana jika Kyungsoo yang memakainya.

Jongin memasuki toko itu dengan hati-hati dan seorang pramuniaga cantik menghampirinya—yang ini juga membuat Jongin salut karena toko ini tidak menggunakan robot sebagai pegawai seperti toko-toko masa depan kebanyakan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Itu, aku ingin melihat kalung dengan bulan sabit."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengambilkan kalung itu, "Ini mikazuki necklace, ini buatan Jepang. Aku tidak terlalu suka bentuknya, tapi, kalung ini sangat populer saat ini. Bandul ini memiliki kamera nano yang bisa menampilkan apa yang sudah direkam seperti proyektor tiga dimensi." Ujarnya, "Kalung ini juga bisa diprogram untuk menyerap ingatan. Tapi, ada mitos bahwa ingatan itu akan ditampilkan seperti proyeksi ketika gerhana bulan total."

Jongin hampir tertawa. Oh, di masa seperti ini pun masih ada yang percaya mitos?—yah, meskipun ini mitos mengenai barang yang canggih. "Apa ada yang sudah mengalami?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Ini baru keluar seminggu yang lalu, dan belum ada peristiwa seperti gerhana hingga saat ini."

Jongin berpikir sekali lagi.

"Oke, aku mengambil kalung itu."

.

.

Percayalah, yang dimaksud Jongin dengan mengambil itu memang benar-benar mengambil, alias mencuri.

.

.

**-2015-**

Jongin memang memberikan kalung itu pada Kyungsoo, bahkan pemuda itu yang memakaikannya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang bersifat seperti balita itu pun hanya bertepuk tangan dan membulatkan matanya takjub seperti baru mendapatkan mainan langka dan mahal—tapi, memang pada dasarnya kalung itu mahal, hanya Jongin saja yang mendapatkannya dengan cara curang.

"Kau suka, Soo?" tanya Jongin.

"Sangat! Terima kasih, Tuan~" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Sementara Jongin tersenyum—ah, Kyungsoo memang sangat manis. Begitu beruntung ia memiliki Kyungsoo.

Memiliki...

Jongin terdiam dalam pikirannya, sementara Kyungsoo masih memeluk Jongin.

Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar miliknya, huh? Pikir Jongin.

.

.

Mungkin Jongin tidak bisa selamanya menghindar dari waktu. Waktu akan tetap menguasainya—bukan ia yang menguasai waktu. Ia hanya bisa menjelajahinya.

Berawa dari saat ia kembali ke masa depan—dunia begitu heboh mencari dirinya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama hidup di masa lalu, Jongin melupakan bahwa masa depan sangat canggih. Gadis pramuniaga melaporkannya kepada polisi dan menyebutkan ciri serta memberikan sidik jari Jongin yang tertinggal di gagang pintu toko.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi kepolisian untuk menganalisis semuanya dan dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sidik jari Kim Jongin. Putra Kim Minho dan Lee Taemin yang sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun.

Beberapa saat setelah berita itu tersebar dari kepolisian, para ilmuan gila—rekan-rekan mendiang ayahnya—kembali tertarik untuk mencarinya. Mereka banyak menggunakan contoh eksperimen Minho—karena bahkan di sidik jari Jongin terkandung zat dari cahaya biru yang dulu pernah menerpanya. Sesungguhnya, Jongin benar-benar seperti mutan.

Dari sidik jari itu mereka sangat tekun mengerjakan semuanya—menganalisis setiap partikel atom dari zat tersebut, membuat tiruannya hingga sama persis lalu menggandakannya—hingga akhirnya mesin waktu tercipta.

Jongin hanya ternganga begitu mengetahui semuanya dari robot burung pengantar pesan—yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Minho saat perayaan usianya yang kesebelas—untuk mencari informasi. Setelahnya, Jongin membakar burung itu hingga habis.

Ini gawat. Gawat apabila para ilmuan gila itu mengetahuinya berada di masa lalu bersama Kyungsoo.

—Kyungsoo...

Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlibat apapun. Kyungsoo tidak boleh tersentuh sedikitpun!

Jongin melompati atap bekas rumahnya yang dulu pernah ia huni dengan bahagia bersama ayah dan ibunya dengan hati kalut. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Jongin yakin, cepat atau lambat, para orang-orang masa depan itu akan menyadari bahwa ia selalu berpindah waktu dan tempat. Dan, sesungguhnya bagi mereka tidak sulit untuk melacak keberadaan Jongin sekarang karena mesin waktu itu telah tercipta—meskipun hanya dapat digunakan satu kali, bukan perkara sulit bagi para ilmuan itu untuk terus menggandakan mesin waktu tersebut.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya di pucuk balkon rumahnya dan terjun bebas—sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghilang.

.

.

**-2015-**

Bruk!

Tubuh Jongin terhempas diatas kasur di kamar flatnya. Tidak menyangka di sebelahnya ada Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan menemukan Jongin di sebelahnya.

"Eoh, Tuan sudah pulang?" tanyanya polos.

Jongin mengangguk lemah—malas sekali menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang lebih besar memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Pikiran Jongin kacau—kacau sekali—dan ia perlu ketenangan—untuk sekarang, hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat membuatnya merasakan hangat yang menenangkan.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Jongin yang lebar dan tersenyum lembut. Memeluk Jongin seperti ibu yang melindungi anaknya. Mengelus kepala Jongin dan menyusupkan jemarinya di helaian rambut hitam Jongin yang agak kasar—membelainya.

Di saat seperti ini, Kyungsoo seperti sosok yang sangat dewasa bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan apapun saat ini, ia hanya sesekali bersenandung, mengecupi kening Jongin dan mengelus rambut hitamnya.

Jongin menutup matanya, mengeratkan cengkeramannya di piyama biru langit Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan mematikan lampu tidur malam ini. Ia menyamankan posisinya sebelum kembali memeluk Jongin yang sepertinya sudah terlelap.

"Selamat tidur, Tuan..." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tengah berjalan dengan sosok orang lain di sebuah padang rumput yang menguning. Angin bertiup lembut menyebarkan aroma rumput kering yang cukup menyegarkan. Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo yang bergandengan tangan dengan orang disampingnya dengan posisi membelakangi Jongin, Jongin sebentar lagi berniat akan menarik Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari orang itu—sebelu akhirnya orang itu menoleh dan membuat Jongin terkesiap.

Orang itu—itu Taemin.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengambil bocah ini, Jongin..." Taemin berucap pelan—Kyungsoo seperti tidak mendengar ucapan pelan itu, tapi, Jongin yang berada agak jauh dari tempat Taemin dan Kyungsoo berdiri dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kembalikan anak ini, son.."

"Tapi... mom! Aku sudah tidak punya siapapun! Seharusnya... seharusnya kau dan dad tidak mati untukku!" Jongin berteriak—tapi, Taemin terlihat tidak senang disana. "Kehilangan kalian sangat membuatku sakit..."

"Kau lebih penting dibanding siapapun saat itu, dan aku serta ayahmu tidak ingin menyesal pada akhirnya..." Taemin kembali menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan mengusap perlahan kepala pemuda itu sebelum kembali menatap Jongin, "Kehilangan seseorang memang menyakitkan, dear. Karena itulah, coba kau pikirkan keluarga Kyungsoo yang kehilangannya bahkan hanya beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo dilahirkan. Yah, setahuku mengandung tidak semudah memasak spaghetti—karena itulah aku dan ayahmu tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Tapi, aku kehilangan kalian!" Jongin berteriak lagi, kali ini membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Wajah polos pemuda itu begitu sumringah saat menemukan Jongin disana.

Taemin mendengus, "Kau membuatnya sadar."

Taemin melepaskan Kyungsoo yang berlari kearah Jongin—tapi, Jongin masih terfokus pada sosok Taemin yang tersenyum lembut—sekaligus sedih—padanya.

"Kembalikan anak itu, Jongin..." Taemin bersuara dengan lirih, membalikkan badannya.

Jongin terlihat panik, "Mom!"

"_Maaf, sudah membiarkanmu menderita sendirian. Aku dan Minho menyayangimu... kami selalu menunggumu disini.."_

Samar-samar, suara dan tubuh Taemin hilang tersapu angin—diiringi juga dengan suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Tuan.."

"Tuan Jongin..."

.

.

"Tuan... bangunlah."

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin hingga akhirnya pemuda itu terbangun. Jongin menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo dengan matanya sebelum kemudian menghela nafas.

Tadi itu mimpi. Ibunya—Taemin cuma ilusi.

Tapi, Taemin meminta Jongin memulangkan Kyungsoo? Dan... menunggu disana?

Apa maksudnya? Apa aku akan mati, huh?—batin Jongin.

"Tuan kenapa? Terus menerus mengigau saat tidur. Aku jadi khawatir."

Jongin tersenyum kecil atas kekhawatiran Kyungsoo terhadapnya, ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan lembut dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat malu-malu dengan pergerakan ciuman Jongin yang mulai melumat dan sesekali menghisap bibirnya—tapi, Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu dengan manis dan gugup, meski nyatanya ia sudah ratusan kali—mungkin—berciuman seperti ini dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas, dan Jongin menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melenguh lirih dan memeluk leher Jongin lebih erat.

"Mmhh..." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menghisap lehernya dengan kuat. Pemuda itu melingkarkan kakinya tanpa sadar ke pinggang Jongin saat pemuda dengan kulit lebih gelap mendorong tubuhnya untuk berbaring di ranjang mereka.

Jongin tahu, pagi ini ia tidak akan mengakhiri Kyungsoo dengan hanya sebuah ciuman.

.

.

Jongin harusnya tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat para orang-orang masa depan akan menemukannya. Tapi, ini terlalu cepat hingga Jongin tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukan perencanaan perlawanan.

Tidak akan jadi masalah kalau mereka menyerang Jongin langsung, tapi, Kyungsoo-lah yang menjadi target. Jongin menyadarinya saat Kyungsoo demam. Ada alat penyadap yang dipasangkan di lehernya, dan saat Jongin mencabut penyadap itu, ada satu pesan hologram yang timbul dari cahaya yang dikeluarkan penyadapnya.

'**Serahkan dirimu secara sukarela, atau pemuda ini mati.'**

Jongin meremukkan penyadap kecil itu hingga rusak dan berdecih meremehkan.

"Aku lebih baik mati. Daripada aku harus menyerahkan diri."

.

.

Sayangnya, orang-orang itu tidak main-main.

Jongin sudah berpindah masa ke satu tahun sebelumnya bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi, malamnya, orang-orang brengsek itu sudah menculik Kyungsoo—tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

Hanya ada satu kapsul kecil di meja apartemen yang ditempati Jongin yang langsung menampilkan film dari pesan orang-orang masa depan itu.

'**Jangan anggap kami remeh, Kim Jongin.'**

'**Kami menunggumu di tahun 2054. Di laboratorium tempat mendiang ayahmu pernah bekerja.'**

Jongin menggertakkan giginya, mereka mau main curang rupanya.

Jongin terdiam, ia teringat pesan Taemin di mimpinya beberapa waktu lalu. Mengembalikan Kyungsoo kepada keluarganya.

Jongin terduduk di tempat tidurnya, jika seandainya ia meninggal, apa ia akan bertemu kedua orang tuanya lagi?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Aliran waktunya akan kacau apabila Jongin membiarkannya sendirian di dunia ini—karena keberadaan Kyungsoo sudah menyalahi waktu dari saat ia pertama dilahirkan di dunia ini. Akan sedikit tertolong apabila Kyungsoo memiliki kemampuan seperti Jongin. Tapi, Kyungsoo hanya manusia biasa.

Tidak, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo menderita dalam kesaalahan yang sudah ia ciptakan.

.

.

**-2054-**

Jongin memang benar-benar mendatangi masa depan—dan untungnya Kyungsoo tidak disembunyikan seperti dugaan Jongin. Itu akan sedikit merepotkan karena Jongin tidak bisa berpindah tempat di waktu yang sama. Minimal, harus dalam hitungan jam jarak waktu yang dapat ia tempuh untuk berpindah tempat.

Ini akan mempermudah, Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berfisik sama seperti saat mereka terakhir bertemu kemarin malam—berarti sebelum tahun 2054, Kyungsoo sudah meninggal, karena apabila Kyungsoo masih hidup, pastilah pemuda itu akan berfisik seperti manula.

Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di ruangan kosong. Begitu pemuda itu melihat Jongin di depannya, Kyungsoo langsung melarang Jongin mendekat. Namun, Jongin tidak peduli. Pemuda itu segera memeluk Kyungsoo begitu berhasil mendekat. Jongin melihat banyak kumpulan tembakan di sekeliling ruangan kosong itu—seperti yang Jongin duga, pasti ada jebakan.

Sekuat tenaga Jongin memfokuskan pikirannya untuk berpindah tempat secepat mungkin. Ia berhasil menghilang dari tempat itu satu mikrodetik sebelum kumpulan tembakan laser berbagai jenis mengenai tubuhnya.

.

.

**-2000-**

Brak!

Jongin memeluk erat Kyungsoo saat tubuh mereka tersungkur di tanah halaman belakang rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerang sakit karena gesekan antara tanah dan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo sudah berwujud bocah berusia tujuh tahun dan menatap khawatir pada Jongin dengan tatapan anak kecil dan baju kebesaran. Jongin ingin sekali tertawa saat itu—tapi, tidak ada waktu lagi. Jongin meraih mikazuki necklace milik Kyungsoo dan mulai mencari tombol kecil yang dapat menyerap ingatan secara perlahan. Begitu berhasil, Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dan berbicara.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo. Pergilah ke rumah itu dan katakan bahwa namamu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Mereka yang menempati rumah itu adalah orang tuamu, tempatmu untuk pulang."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca, "Tuan.. jangan pergi.."

"Ingatanmu akan menghilang, Kyungsoo... selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu..."

Jongin menghilang dengan cepat, sementara Kyungsoo belum sempat membalas ucapan Jongin.

"_A-aku... juga mencintaimu, Tuan..."_

.

.

**-2054-**

Jongin kembali ke tempat sebelumnya dengan pusing yang sangat luar biasa. Ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi saat kumpulan laser mematikan itu langsung mengenai dirinya.

"Dia kembali! Bodoh! Hentikan lasernya! Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya mati!"

Teriakan panik kembali terdengar di sekitar Jongin, sementara Jongin sudah menutup matanya dengan tenang. Laser itu membuat tubuhnya terasa panas—bahkan sebelum satu detik, tubuhnya sudah musnah seperti debu.

.

.

"A-apa? Kenapa tubuhnya musnah?!"

Para ilmuan di laboratorium itu sibuk meneliti serpihan halus tubuh Jongin yang tersisa. Selain meneliti penyebab musnahnya tubuh Jongin secara tidak wajar, mereka juga meneliti, apakah masih ada sisa-sisa dari sel nano yang selama ini mereka kejar dari sosok Jongin.

"Di sisa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bersisa partikel nano yang kita cari, Pak." Ujar seorang asisten peneliti. "Dia sebenarnya sudah mati karena penyusutan otak dan sel tubuh karena sel tubuhnya terlalu sering menyusut dan beregenerasi secara mendadak dan otaknya terlalu sering berpikir paksa. Mungkin karena ia sering berpindah waktu, sementara bentuk tubuhnya dan perkembangan tubuhnya ikut berubah menyesuaikan waktu dimana ia berpindah tempat."

Para ilmuan hanya mampu ternganga. Rupanya partikel itu hampir sama dengan cahaya biru yang selama ini sudah mereka hasilkan untuk mesin waktu, mesin sebagai media hanya mampu digunakan satu kali. Dalam kasus ini, tubuh Jongin yang memiliki kemampuan terbatas untuk digunakan dalam berpindah waktu.

"Mungkin, kita memang tidak bisa melawan waktu..." ujar si asisten peneliti yang tadi.

.

.

Jongin melihat keadaan di bumi dari cermin milik Taemin. Ia baru saja mati, dan ia sedang mengamati apa alasan kematiannya dari surga tempatnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak sadar, ternyata resiko ketika aku berpindah tempat bisa semengerikan itu." Gumamnya. "Tapi, mereka masih saja melakukan praktik bodoh itu."

Minho yang duduk di samping Jongin tertawa, "Yang penting, kau sudah disini bersama kami, son.." ujarnya sambil menggusak rambut Jongin.

"Ugh, dad. Aku meninggal saat usia dua puluh enam tahun, aku bukan anak remaja lagi." Jongin memberengut.

Minho hanya tersenyum, "Aku senang karena akhirnya kita dapat berkumpul di tempat ini bersama-sama lagi."

"Dan, kupikir akan ada satu orang lagi yang bergabung."

Suara Taemin membuat ayah dan anak itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang. Jongin terkejut begitu melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri disamping Taemin saat ini.

"Seperti di mimpimu kan, son?" Taemin tertawa.

Jongin masih menatap sosok Kyungsoo di sebelah Taemin dengan wajah tidak percaya. Pemuda dengan mata bundar itu tersenyum manis—sungguh beruntung ia dapat melihat sosok Kyungsoo dengan fisik yang sama sebelum Jongin mengembalikannya kepada keluarganya di masa lalu.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Tuan.."

.

.

"Kyungsoo... bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendapati Jongin yang kebingungan, "Tahun 2015. Usiaku dua puluh dua tahun saat aku meninggal. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama kakakku. Tapi, aku melihat sosokmu melintas menyeberangi jalan. Aku ingin mengejarmu, tapi, lampu pejalan sudah berubah merah saat aku baru di tengah jalan. Aku meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Jongin pucat, "Kau masih bisa tertawa karena itu, Soo?"

"Aku tertawa karena wajahmu yang pucat, Tuan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mengingatku? Bukannya kalung itu—"

"Hmm... ada waktu dalam kurun waktu tersebut dimana terjadi gerhana bulan total. Aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, semua yang sudah aku lewatkan denganmu. Aku mengingat semuanya, aku mengingat perasaanku dari kalung itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, memainkan kalung bulan sabit di lehernya. "Aku meninggal karena aliran waktu yang kacau, dan keberadaanmu yang kacau. Tapi, aku bersyukur bisa kembali bertemu denganmu di sini, Tuan."

Mitos itu nyata? Jongin sekali lagi merasa ia sangat beruntung—meskipun secara tidak langsung, hal itulah yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo meninggal.

Jongin tidak tahu ia harus berkata seperti apa lagi. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo di sampingnya dan mendengar balasan dari apa yang sempat ia ucapkan pada Kyungsoo sebelum ia meninggal.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan..."_

**.**

**.**

The Teleporter of The Time; **end**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** smut pertama yang dipublish, dan fic kaisoo os pertama yang dipublikasikan pada 27-10-2013.


	2. Ketika Mereka Bertemu (M, romance)

Kyungsoo bergegas pulang ke rumahnya—hari ini ia meminta pulang lebih cepat pada atasannya di kantor karena ada alasan yang menurutnya begitu penting.

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan tidak sabarnya di halte bus untuk kedatangan bus selanjutnya. Ketika bus itu datang, ia bergegas masuk dan mengambil tempat paling belakang lalu membuka sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

'**aku akan pulang hari ini, aku sudah ada di Narita. Jadi, cepatlah pulang kerja dan sambut aku di rumah karena aku merindukanmu.'**

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo menggumamkan nama pengirim pesan singkat di ponselnya itu dan senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajah manisnya sepanjang jalan pulang.

"Aku akan menyambutmu sebaik mungkin."

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Mereka Bertemu © Thousand Spring**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: boyslove! Almost PWP? Almost fluff? Kaisoo pair! AU! OOC! Beware of typo(s)!**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Incheon ketika jam menunjukkan tepat pukul tujuh malam waktu Korea. Pemuda itu membenarkan letak mantelnya dan sedikit bergidik ketika ia merasakan dinginnya udara malam kota Seoul pada bulan Desember.

Seoul, kota yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama dua tahun ini sepertinya tidak banyak berubah. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya—bersyukur pada Tuhan karena ia bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Tokyo dengan cepat sesuai permintaan kedua orang tuanya dan harapan kedua kakak perempuannya. Tapi, orang tua dan kakak-kakak Jongin sendiri belum tahu bahwa Jongin sudah pulang malam ini.

Jongin menyeringai. Ha! Ia ingin menghabiskan malam ini di rumah kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. Jongin sangat merindukan Kyungsoo karena ia sama sekali tidak ada bertemu sekalipun dengan pemuda mungil itu selama dua tahunnya di Jepang. Ia dan Kyungsoo sama-sama kuliah ketika berpisah dan sekarang, Jongin dengar sendiri dari Kyungsoo bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah bekerja di sebuah stasiun televisi sebagai seorang kameramen.

Pekerjaan yang cukup manly menurut Jongin.

Jongin meminta taksi yang ia tumpangi dari bandara berhenti di depan sebuah kompleks perumahan. Jongin turun setelah membayar taksi itu dan bergegas mencari rumah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo langsung merengkuh leher Jongin dengan erat ketika ia mendapati pemuda itu ada di pintu depan rumahnya. Jongin tertawa dan balas mendekap pinggang Kyungsoo sama erat dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh pemuda mungil—yang demi apa, Jongin sangat kagum dengan keringanannya—sebelum berputar beberapa kali. Jongin baru berhenti saat Kyungsoo dengan tawanya yang sedikit tercekik meminta Jongin berhenti berputar.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Jongin, "Ukh, aku pusing." Keluhnya.

Jongin tertawa lagi, "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang karena sudah melihatmu lagi." dan memberikan cengiran manis di akhir kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan pundak Jongin, sebelum beringsut untuk turun dari pelukan pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Ayo masuk. Diluar sangat dingin." Ajaknya kemudian.

.

.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berniat mengajak Jongin untuk makan dahulu, tapi, pemuda itu menolak. Akhirnya mereka hanya berada di kamar Kyungsoo sambil memakan beberapa kukis yang kebetulan masih tersisa banyak di rumah. Jongin tengah duduk di tempat tidur dan bersandar pada bedstand, sementara Kyungsoo berada di pangkuannya dengan lengan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggang.

"Bagaimana Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo, memulai pertanyaan setelah menyuapkan sepotong kukis pada Jongin.

"Hmm.." Jongin bergumam sambil mengunyah kue kering itu dalam mulutnya, "Bagus, orang-orang sana ramah. Juga banyak gadis dan pria cantik disana."

Krak!

Jongin tertawa mendengar suara kue yang dipecah paksa menjadi dua. Ia mencium tengkuk Kyungsoo—mendapat lenguhan tertahan Kyungsoo yang terdengar tertahan sebagai balasan.

"Berapa kali kau tidur dengan orang Jepang?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan satu orang pun disana." Ujar Jongin, "Terkadang memang berat disana, aku tidak bisa menyentuh seorang pun ketika merindukanmu. Banyak teman-temanku yang sering mengajakku ke tempat hiburan, tapi, yah... ah, aku hanya menginginkanmu, Soo." Dengan manjanya, Jongin menggesekkan hidungnya pada tengkuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli karena sentuhan itu, "Benarkah?"

"Mm..." Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin mengangguk di tengkuknya.

Mungkin terlihat seperti percakapan biasa. Tapi, Kyungsoo paham maksud Jongin. Dengan cara halus dan kekanakan itu Jongin tengah meminta 'bagian' untuknya yang tidak bisa ia nikmati selama dua tahun ini.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin. Jongin menyambut bibir Kyungsoo yang bergerak diatas bibirnya. Mereka saling melumat dengan perlahan dan kemudian melepaskan pagutan itu ketika belum lama berciuman.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan sekarang, Jongin."

Jongin tertawa. Pemuda itu membelai pelan pipi Kyungsoo, "Kau mengerti dengan begitu mudah, Soo."

"Jangan berpikir kau saja yang menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh orang lain..." Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah di telinga Jongin, "Aku juga merindukanmu.."

"Well," Jongin menyeringai, "Mulailah lebih dulu."

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga pemuda itu tertidur di ranjang dengan Kyungsoo yang merayap diatasnya. Kyungsoo kembali membawa bibir mereka bertemu dan mereka bergerak seirama. Jongin menyentuh pinggul Kyungsoo dan sedikit meremas bongkahan pipi pantat pemuda itu, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmhh.." Kyungsoo menggumam kecil dan menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan—menggesekkan bagian kecilnya yang akan menjadi muara hasratnya nanti pada milik Jongin. Jongin menahan nafasnya sesaat dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo, mendesah pelan—sementara desahan dan rengekan Kyungsoo terdengar lebih nyaring.

"Uhh... umhh—Jongin..." pemuda mungil itu terangsang sendiri dengan pergerakannya.

Jongin menahan pinggul Kyungsoo untuk terus bergerak, "Sabarlah, Kyungsoo..." bisiknya, mengangkat kaos yang dipakai pemuda yang lebih mungil keatas dan menyentuh pucuk dada Kyungsoo—mencubitnya gemas, "Aku bahkan belum menggarap bagian atasmu."

"Jongin—uh, please... selesaikan ini dengan cepat..." pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyeringai, "Well..." ujarnya. Membaringkan balik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kini pemuda yang lebih mungil yang berada di bawah tindihannya, "Kita lihat saja, seberapa bisa kau membuatku puas, sayang."

"Ahh..." Kyungsoo mendesah lagi saat Jongin menjilat putingnya dan kemudian membawa mulutnya untuk mengulum pucuk dada itu. Dengan tidak sabaran, tangan Kyungsoo merayap untuk melepas kancing kemeja Jongin. Kyungsoo memekik dan reflek memeluk punggung itu ketika Jongin menghisap putingnya dengan begitu kuat. Kyungsoo merasa organnya yang menegang sedari tadi mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

Dia tidak tahan dan dia memerlukan Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar memerlukan Jongin di dalamnya sekarang.

"Jonginhh... cepat—uh, selesaikan—ahh.. foreplay-mu..." Kyungsoo tersengal, memeluk Jongin lebih erat.

Jongin beralih turun untuk melucuti celana training yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu bersiul ketika mendapati Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memakai celana dalamnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar berniat untuk melakukan ini, Soo." Jongin terkekeh—membuang bawahan Kyungsoo ke sembarang arah dan mengecup batang kecil Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang—bahkan Jongin bisa melihat adanya cairan yang mengalir sedikit dari pucuknya.

Kyungsoo mengeluh dengan sentuhan kecil dari Jongin.

Jongin kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada permukaan celah kecil diantara bongkahan pipi pantat Kyungsoo, mengecup lembut permukaannya. Jongin menempelkan bibirnya kembali disana dan meraup seluruh permukaan lubang kecil itu sebelum mulai menghisapnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo gemetar ketika menyadari Jongin memasukkan ludah ke dalam lubang miliknya dan tidak lama kemudian, lidah Jongin mulai memasuki liang itu.

"Unghh.. Jonginhh... a-ahh..." Kyungsoo menggeliat. Jongin memang terampil dalam hal seperti ini. Lidah itu melesak masuk dan bergerak membelai sekitar dinding rektumnya. Menggelikan merasakan lidah itu tidak mau berhenti, Jongin sekarang tengah mengeluar-masukkan lidahnya terus menerus pada anus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi saat Jongin meraih batangnya untuk diremas, jemari Jongin menari diatas kepalanya dan mengusap-usap lubang kecil disana.

"Aahh.. Jongin-hh.. selesaikan ini.." Kyungsoo nyaris menangis mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia hampir tiba tanpa sampai kepada seks yang sebenarnya. Jongin menatapnya dengan seringai sebelum membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Carilah kesenanganmu sendiri, Soo.." bisik Jongin.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Pemuda itu mulanya melepaskan kemeja Jongin yang seluruh kancingnya sudah terbuka sejak tadi, menampilkan tubuh bagian atas Jongin yang sebenarnya belum sempurna terbentuk—namun, Kyungsoo menyukainya karena menurutnya itu terkesan lembut dan maskulin sekaligus.

Kyungsoo mengelus bagian bawah Jongin yang menggembung diantara selangkangan dengan pelan, menimbulkan erangan ringan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum menurunkan risleting celana Jongin lalu menurunkan sedikit bawahan itu hingga milik Jongin terlihat.

Kyungsoo memompa pelan milik Jongin sesaat sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dan berusaha menyesuaikan posisi milik Jongin dengan liangnya. Ketika ujung batang Jongin menyentuh permukaan anus Kyungsoo dan ia sudah merasa pas, Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu ternganga sementara batang Jongin masuk dengan lembut perlahan di dalamnya—dan meskipun Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa itu lembut, ia tetap merasakan sakit seperti terbelah.

"Ahh.." Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Jongin mendesah ketika pantatnya menimpa pangkal selangkangan Jongin. Kyungsoo masih meringis, berusaha menahan sakitnya—terutama karena ukuran Jongin yang lumayan besar. Dua tahun tidak bercinta sedikit membuat Kyungsoo harus membiasakan diri kembali dengan kehadiran Jongin di dalamnya. Entah dengan sengaja atau tidak, Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan otot rektumnya untuk membuat dinding anusnya menjadi lebih rileks—dan agar cairan rektumnya dapat mengalir sehingga dapat mengurangi perih yang ia rasakan. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat Jongin mendesah kembali karena miliknya seperti diremas dengan lembut di dalam sana.

Dan Kyungsoo juga mendesah karena gerakan rektumnya sendiri, milik Jongin semakin masuk dan menyentuh titiknya di dalam.

"Ungh.." Kyungsoo perlahan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun. Pemuda itu memeluk leher Jongin dan mendongak merasakan sensasi panas diantara selangkangannya. Rasanya benar-benar dirindukan oleh Kyungsoo dan pemuda mungil itu semakin mempercepat pergerakannya sendiri.

"Uhh! U-waahh! Jonginhh..." Kyungsoo memekik ketika kepala batang Jongin kembali menumbuk titiknya dengan keras. Kaki Kyungsoo gemetar setelah beberapa tusukan berikutnya di titiknya. Pemuda itu tidak sanggup lagi untuk menegakkan kepalanya.

Jongin memegangi kedua belah pantat Kyungsoo dan membantu kekasihnya itu untuk bergerak. Jongin melakukannya lebih keras dan cepat dari apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sendiri—sementara kepala Kyungsoo sudah terkulai pasrah di pundaknya dengan kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di leher Jongin.

"Aahh.. ahh... ah!" Kyungsoo mendesah tepat di telinga Jongin, membuat kekasihnya itu semakin panas dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk menaik-turunkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. shit! Kyungsoo—hh.." Jongin merasakan dinding Kyungsoo semakin berkontraksi menjepitnya di dalam. Kyungsoo akan segera klimaks.

"Aanghh! Jonginhh!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan sesaat pandangan matanya memutih. Tubuhnya terasa ringan—kendati ia masih merasakan Jongin bergerak di bawah sana.

"Tsk!" Jongin memejamkan matanya saat dinding anus Kyungsoo berkontraksi hebat—namun, ia masih bergerak. Merasa Kyungsoo masih lemas pasca orgasme, Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut di ranjang. Jongin kembali bergerak—kali ini lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya saat dirasanya pandangan putih yang tadi ia lihat memudar. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah bagaimana wajah Jongin yang sedang menahan nikmat dengan mata terpejam diiringi erangan dan desisan lirih pemuda itu. Kyungsoo memandang kearah lain dan ia mendapati tubuh Jongin yang dibanjiri peluh—membuat kulit cokelatnya menjadi sewarna madu. Kyungsoo mendesah lagi ketika Jongin lagi-lagi menumbuk titiknya. Pemuda yang lebih mungil menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut yang menggairahkan.

Dan Kyungsoo kembali tergoda—ia merasa batangnya kembali menegang.

Dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo kembali membawa kakinya melingkari pinggang Jongin. Ia mendekap punggung Jongin dengan erat—menginginkan tubuhnya selalu bersentuhan dengan Jongin selama mereka bercinta. Kyungsoo menginginkan seluruh tubuhnya bertautan dengan Jongin dalam jarak terdekat yang dapat mereka capai.

"U-ohh! Jonginhh—ahh.. ja-janganhh!" Kyungsoo memutuskan ciuman mereka lalu menangis ketika Jongin lagi-lagi menggenggam batangnya dan menggaruk lubang kecil disana beberapa kali sementara titiknya terus menerus ditumbuk dengan cepat dan keras. Desahan putus asa Kyungsoo semakin nyaring saat pucuk dadanya bergesekan dengan milik Jongin.

"Aahh.. Soo—hh.." Jongin menggeram. Miliknya semakin menegang mendengar suara erotis Kyungsoo yang tepat berada di dekat telinganya.

Kaki Kyungsoo gemetaran saat Jongin menusuknya dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar menggila dan setiap tusukan itu selalu tepat memukul titiknya dengan keras—bahkan terlalu keras. Kyungsoo berusaha menguatkan dekapannya di punggung Jongin dan lingkaran kakinya di pinggang Jongin—meski beberapa kali kakinya hampir terjatuh. Jongin yang mengerti mendorong salah satu paha Kyungsoo ke depan—membuat kaki Kyungsoo kembali terbuka, tubuh kecil Kyungsoo semakin terdesak ke belakang dan tubuhnya tersentak semakin kuat.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, memberikan tusukan terakhir yang membuat Kyungsoo menjerit berbarengan dengan erangan kerasnya.

Jongin mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya di dalam Kyungsoo, sementara hasil orgasme kedua Kyungsoo sudah membuat tubuhnya dan Jongin dipenuhi cairan lengket yang amis. Jongin menindih tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan lega ketika Jongin membalikkan posisi mereka dan mencabut batangnya dari anus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit merintih dengan gesekan kecil itu dan ia dapat melihat tetesan benih Jongin yang mengalir dari anusnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya yang satu tahun lebih tua itu lalu mengelus rambutnya.

"Kau lelah, hm?" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan dalam. Kyungsoo mengangguk di dada Jongin dan memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Soo, kuharap kau jangan tidur dulu." Jongin membelai wajah Kyungsoo, "Aku punya satu hal yang harus kuperlihatkan padamu."

"Ugh." Kyungsoo cemberut mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa langsung tidur dalam dekapan Jongin sehabis percintaan mereka, "Ada apa, eoh?"

Jongin merogoh saku celananya, "Uh, beruntung sekali tadi kau hanya melemparkan kemejaku." Ujarnya, memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil sewarna beludru lalu membukanya.

Kyungsoo terpana menatap cincin perak dengan ukiran-ukuran kecil rumit di sepanjang lingkaran cincin itu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Jongin segera memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Besok, ikutlah ke rumahku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo yang masih terkesima dengan ukiran di cincin yang diberikan Jongin merespon dengan sedikit kaget. Jongin tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo.

"Besok, ikutlah kerumahku—

—Aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada orang tua dan kakak-kakakku."

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain bersyukur pada Tuhan bahwa malam itu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupnya selama ini.

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo."

**.**

**.**

Ketika Mereka Bertemu; **end**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** fic karangan yang tercipta dua jam sehabis ulangan akhir semester satu, mata pelajaran kimia. Dipublish tiga hari kemudian pada hari minggu, 14-12-2013.


	3. Seorang Tuan dan Sang Asisten (M, drama)

Kehidupan keluargaku jadi kacau ketika ibuku keluar dari rumah.

Sementara ayahku hanya menganggur dan aku hanya seperti pembantu di rumah. Tapi, aku jadi tidak tahan. Terutama ketika uang sekolahku sudah menunggak beberapa bulan.

Ayahku sudah seperti tidak peduli lagi. dan aku juga mulai berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan ayahku lagi.

Aku kabur dari rumah, dan dengan uang yang tersisa dari hasil tabungan uang jajanku selama bertahun-tahun aku nekat menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil dengan membayar setengah uang muka dan setengah harga untuk sewa pertama—untung saja bibi pemilik apartemen itu sangat baik hati.

Tapi, dengan ini aku jadi berpikir bahwa aku harus bekerja keras untuk hidup mandiri.

**.**

**.**

**Seorang Tuan dan Sang Asisten © Thousand Spring**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, (dan beberapa tokoh tambahan)**

**Rating: menurut saya T+ tapi saya meletakkannya di M karena tidak ada rating T+**

**Warning: boyslove! Not-so-romantic story! AU! OOC! Beware of typo(s)!**

**.**

**.**

Requested by Kim Hyunshi. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan ya?

**.**

**.**

"Kau itu sangat nekat, Soo." Baekhyun bicara saat aku selesai bercerita tentang kenekatanku semalam untuk kabur dari rumah. Kami sedang berada di kafetaria sekolah dan beruntung sekli aku memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun karena ia bersedia menraktirku hari ini.

"Aku yakin ayahku tidak akan mencariku, baginya aku ini hanya pembantu dan tukang masak setelah ibuku meninggalkan rumah. Dan ibuku juga sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku." Aku mengatakn semuanya dengan ending sebuah senyum pahit. Memang semua yang kukatakan itu benar.

"Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun meletakkan jus jeruknya, "Selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku terdiam.

"Hidup sendiri itu tidak mudah, mencari pekerjaan juga tidak mudah. Apalagi, kita masih SMA. Kau harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Well, untung saja permintaanmu untuk mendapatkan beasisiwa itu dipenuhi hari ini. Kau harus berterima kasih pada kepintaranmu." Baekhyun bicara panjang lebar dalam sekali tembak dan kembali meminum jusnya.

Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu jauh-jauh hari dan aku juga sudah melamar pekerjaan ke berbagai tempat. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat—sejauh ini aku belum juga mendapat pekerjaan.

"Aku sudah berusaha mencari pekerjaan, Baek. Tapi, kau lihat? Aku belum juga diterima dimanapun." Pundakku melemas. Kepalaku jatuh di meja kafetaria sampai kurasakan Baekhyun menepuk punggungku dengan pelan.

"Kurasa aku bisa membantumu, Soo." Ujarnya.

.

.

Aku melihat lagi nomor apartemen mewah dan alamat yang diberikan Baekhyun di secarik kertas.

'_Aku punya paman yang bekerja sebagai penulis dan ilustrator. Dia sedang mencari asisten sekarang. Tapi, dia meminta kesediaan untuk tinggal bersamanya di apartemen. Kalau kau berminat, akan kutuliskan alamatnya untukmu.'_—Baekhyun berkata seperti itu sebelumnya.

Aku hanya berharap, paman Baekhyun bukan lelaki tua hidung belang yang matanya liar kemana-mana. Hii!

Aku menekan bel apartemen beberapa kali dan menengok ke interkom ketika ada suara terdengar dari sana.

"Siapa?" ujar suara itu.

Ah, suaranya berat sekali. Aku menelan ludahku. Semoga—semoga paman Baekhyun bukan lelaki hidung belang seperti bayanganku.

"A-aku Do Kyungsoo.. aku berniat ingin menjadi asisten Kim Jongin."

Tidak lama kemudian pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Aku berusaha tidak kaget ketika aku melihat sesosok pria tanpa pakaian atasannya menguap begitu membukakan pintu itu.

"Aku Kim Jongin." Ujarnya, "Kau temannya Baekhyun bukan?"

Pria ini... seperti bukan om-om—batinku. Aku mengangguk.

Mata sayu pria itu menatap kearah tas ransel yang kubawa, "Kau sudah membawa pakaianmu?"

"Ah—uhm, ne. Aku juga membawa buku-bukuku." Aku menyahut dengan gugup.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Bagus. Kau diterima. Sekarang, cepat masuk."

Haah?

Apa?

Semudah itu? Aku—diterima bekerja?

Aku memasuki apartemen Jongin dan sontak mulutku menganga melihat keadaan di dalamnya.

Baju-baju bertebaran. Buku-buku berserakan. Kertas-kertas dan bungkus-bungkus makanan jadi sampah yang memenuhi lantai. Lantai yang berdebu—oh, bahkan aku menagkap beberapa gumpalan kaos kaki di bawah sofa.

Seketika aku lemas. Aku akan bekerja di tempat seperti ini?

Kacau!

"Nah, tugas pertamamu cukup membersihkan dan merapikan apartemen ini. Setelah itu kau bisa mandi dan rapikan kamar yang akan kau tempati nanti. Kalau sudah selesai, akau bisa turun untuk memasak makan malam." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar mengarahkan untuk ini dan itu.

Sekarang aku merasa dua kali lipat lebih lemas.

Aku meletakkan tasku di sofa yang penuh dengan baju-baju dan mulai merapikan semuanya. Aku bisa melirik reaksi pria itu yang tersenyum kecil.

Lumayan... tampan... sih...

"Aku mau tidur dulu. Tolong bangunkan aku kalau makanannya sudah siap." Ujarnya. Berlalu dengan entengnya di depanku.

Seketika mataku membelalak. Apa-apaan dia!?

Ini sih bukan asisten, tapi, pembantu!

.

.

Aku beritahu, menjadi asisten—atau mungkin aku hanyalah seorang pembantu—seorang ilustrator dan penulis itu tidak mudah, apalagi yang seperti Jongin—oke, aku tidak memanggilnya ahjussi karena ternyata ia masih sangat muda. Jongin baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun—hanya terpaut empat tahun dariku, dan Jongin juga menolak kupanggil dengan 'hyeong'. Suasana hati Jongin gampang sekali berubah, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa dia sedang marah, atau senang, atau sedih karena ekspresinya terlalu cepat berubah dan selebihnya wajahnya datar-datar saja.

"Jongin-samcheon itu adalah adik ibuku yang paling bungsu—dan dia satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari tiga bersaudara. Ibuku bilang, dia menyimpang—karena itulah dia memilih hidup sendirian dan lepas dari keluarga. Meski akhirnya kakek dan nenekku dapat menerima keadaannya, pada akhirnya Jongin-samcheon tetap memilih hidup di apartemennya dan menjadi penulis serta ilustrator." Baekhyun menggigit rotinya dan mengunyah pelan sebelum menelannya, "Dia tidak peduli dengan keinginan kakek yang menginginkannya meneruskan usaha keluarga dan menolak untuk memasuki bangku kuliah. Pada akhirnya, ayahku yang seorang menantu ditunjuk sebagai pengganti kakek."

Aku terperangah sedikit. Aku tahu, Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Ayahnya adalah direktur perusahaan otomotif—dan aku juga baru tahu kalau perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan dari kakek pihak ibunya.

Betapa bodohnya Jongin yang menolak memegang kekuasaan itu.

"Nah." Baekhyun sekarang menoleh kearahku, "Sekarang kau sudah bekerja kurang lebih satu minggu bersama pamanku. Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Aku menelan ludah, mencoba tersenyum pada Baekhyun—dan untungnya itu berhasil. "Ya, dia cukup baik. Terima kasih sudah menawariku pekerjaan itu kemarin, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, "Syukurlah. Setidaknya kau bisa menabung gajimu lebih banyak karena kau tidak perlu memikirkan sewa tempat tinggal. Itu yang kupikirkan saat aku menawarimu pekerjaan itu."

Ugh, mana mungkin aku menceritakan kelakuan pamanmu padamu, Baek? Kau sudah begitu baik dan tulus menawarkan pekerjaan itu padaku.

.

.

Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku di kamar malam itu—apartemen Jongin punya dua kamar di dalamnya—saat aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jongin muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah berantakan.

"Kyungsoo, aku lapar. Masakkan sesuatu untukku."

Di saat seperti ini, wajahnya seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Sifatnya yang arogan itu seperti menguap entah kemana.

Dan aku selalu kalah dengannya yang seperti itu.

Aku menutup buku tugasku dan beranjak menuju dapur. Setelah mengecek bahan makanan apa yang ada di dalam kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan makanan. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat sup saja. Makanan hangat dan berkuah adalah yang terbaik saat musim dingin seperti ini.

Jongin duduk di meja makan—sepertinya sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. Aku berusaha tidak peduli dan memilih untuk menyiapkan mangkuk untuk makan.

"Kudengar dari Baekhyun, sekolahmu akan mengadakan studi tur untuk murid kelas dua. Apa kau ingin ikut?"

Sebuah keajaiban ketika mendadak Jongin menjadi peduli, aku menuangkan sup ke mangkuk-mangkuk kecil dan menyahut, "Benar, sih. Tapi, aku tidak ikut. Sebentar lagi ujian semester."

Jongin meraih mangkuk berisi sup yang aku sodorkan padanya, "Bukannya itu akan menyenangkan? Itu kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bersenang-senang sebelum ujian semester."

Aku tertawa, "Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya studi tur itu. Sudahlah, Jongin, aku tidak mau membahas ini." Ujarku, mengambil sup untukku sendiri—aku juga belum makan sejak tadi sore.

Jongin akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan mulai memakan supnya dengan nasi yang sudah diambilnya sendiri.

Aku menahan ekspresi kecewaku. Jongin bodoh! Kenapa mengungkit masalah itu, sih? Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin berangkat studi tur. Tapi, itu benar-benar tidak mungkin. Bukan karena masalah biaya—Baekhyun sudah memaksaku untuk ikut dengan dia yang akan membantuku untuk membiayai studi tur itu.

Tapi, studi tur itu memerlukan izin orang tua.

Dan aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan izin itu.

"Eh, Kyungsoo." Jongin memanggil ketika kulihat ia sudah menghabiskan separuh sup di mangkuknya, "Tolong cucikan bajuku di kamar ya."

Tlak.

Aku meletakkan sendokku.

Biasanya aku akan marah apabila Jongin berkata seenaknya seperti itu—maksudku, mencuci malam-malam begini? Tugasku belum selesai dan ini sudah cukup larut, bisa-bisa aku ketiduran diatas mesin cuci.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa lega. Aku kesal karena Jongin, tapi, dia sudah mengalihkan pikiranku dari rasa rindu terhadap orang tuaku.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun mendatangiku yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan sehabis bel pulang berbunyi, "Aku membawakanmu ini!"

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi perpustakaan sambil menerima kantong plastik yang diberikan Baekhyun, "Apa ini, Baek?" tanyaku.

"Itu jajanan, oleh-oleh dari studi tur. Aku membelikannya untukmu." Baekhyun berucap dengan riang seperti biasa—anak ini memang seperti tidak pernah sedih saja.

Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Baekhyun, "Baiklah. Aku mau pulang, Baek. Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk oleh-olehnya."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun mencegahku dan mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tas sekolahnya, lalu dia mengangkat sebuah kotak yang punya lebar seperti buku tulis—dan sepertinya isinya memang buku, "Tolong berikan ini pada Jongin-samcheon."

Aku mengangguk dan memasukkan kotak ituke dalam tas. Setelah saling mengucapkan salam, aku dan Baekhyun berpisah di perpustakaan itu—Baekhyun bilang dia harus mencari beberapa buku untuk melengkapi tugas makalahnya.

Aku pulang dengan bus menuju apartemen Jongin. Saat aku sampai di lantai dasar apartemen, aku melihat seorang gadis sedang mencengkeram lengan kekasihnya.

Ah, tunggu—lengan baju lelaki itu, aku seperti kenal...

—Jongin?

Aku melangkah memasuki lantai dasar apartemen itu, berusaha agar keberadaanku tidak diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Tapi, Jongin ternyata menyadari keberadaanku. Tanpa kuduga, Jongin menarik lenganku dan menghadapkanku kehadapan gadis yang tadi memeluk lengannya.

"Bocah ini—" Jongin bicara sambil mengangkat daguku tinggi di depan gadis itu, "—dia pacarku!"

A—

Apaaa?!

Gadis itu terlihat tidak percaya—sama tidak percayanya seperti aku, "A-apa? Kau pasti bercanda! Kau sudah bilang bahwa kau bukan gay lagi!"

Aku menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung, dan juga tidak terima. Aku melihat Jongin menyeringai.

Oh, tidak. Itu seringai licik. Satu bulan tinggal bersama Jongin cukup membuatku mengerti akan sifat dan bahasa tubuh lelaki itu.

Aku takut.

"Aku memang bukan gay lagi," ujarnya, "Tapi, aku biseks."

Dan saat itu, aku hanya berharap bola mataku tidak keluar dari kantung saking terkejutnya karena Jongin tiba-tiba menciumku. Di. Bibir. Di. Depan. Gadis. Itu.

Tuhan. Tolong hilangkan semua ingatanku tentang hari ini.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau tadi?!" aku langsung mengumpat pada Jongin begitu kami sampai di apartemen Jongin, "Dan gadis tadi mengancamku, bodoh! Aaa! Aku cuma mau hidup tenang, Jongin." Aku cemberut luar biasa. Sementara Jongin hanya bersiul-siul dan melepaskan jaketnya lalu melemparkannya ke sofa.

"Tenanglah, Jira tidak akan berani menyentuhmu. Nanti aku yang akan melindungimu kalau kau diapa-apakan."

"Kalau begitu sih bakal terlambat." Aku menepuk pipinya agak keras. "Dia tadi siapa? Pacarmu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Sekaligus editorku."

"Mwo?! Kau berani memutuskan editormu?!" aku terkejut mendengarnya. Jongin lagi-lagi mengangguk sambil menyegir tipis.

"Aku muak dengannya. Dia selalu menuntutku untuk ini dan itu dan menuruti semua keinginannya. Wanita egois." Jongin mendesah lelah—dan aku melihat kesungguhan pada wajahnya. Dia memang benar-benar sudah lelah dengan gadis itu.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo..." Jongin menatapku setelah beberapa detik menunduk. Aku menatapnya balik dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"...yang aku katakan tadi, mungkin itu bisa menjadi kenyataan."

Aku tahu, setelah hari itu, aku mulai menjaga jarak dengan Jongin.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau fotokopi sketsa ini?" tanya Jongin ketika aku mengantarkan kopi yang ia minta ke ruang kerjanya—alias kamar Jongin.

Aku mengambil buku sketsa yang Jongin berikan dan mulai keluar rumah untuk memfotokopi sketsa yang Jongin maksud. Mesin fotokopi sebenarnya sudah ada di apartemen, tapi, Jongin bilang mesin itu sudah rusak bahkan sebelum aku bekerja dengannya.

Merepotkan.

Dan lagi, kami sekrang sudah tidak terlalu akrab seperti dulu—saat sebelum Jongin berucap bahwa—bahwa mungkin saja dia bisa menyukaiku nanti.

Aku merapatkan jaket tebal yang kukenakan. Malam ini dingin sekali. Aku harus bergegas agar tidak membeku di jalan. Aku berjalan sekitar beberapa meter sebelum kemudian berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil untuk memotong jalan.

Aku selesai memfotokopi sketsa-sketsa Jongin dan berniat kembali ke apartemen melalui jalan yang tadi sudah ku lewati sebelumnya. Hanya saja, sekarang aku merasa kurang enak—ada sesuatu yang menurutku tidak beres.

Aku memilih mempercepat langkahku menuju apartemen Jongin. Namun, usahaku sepertinya sudah terlambat ketika ada sebuah tangan mencengkeram erat pergelangan tanganku.

"A-waa—!" aku berniat untuk berteriak sebelum kudengar orang yang memegang tanganku itu bersuara.

"Sst! Diamlah!" Jongin memberiku isyarat untuk tetap diam, dia menggandeng tanganku dan dengan cepat menuntunku keluar dari jalan pintas.

Aku merasa sangat bersyukur dengan adanya kehadiran Jongin ketika kulihat ada segerombolan pemuda pemabuk yang ada di tiap pinggir jalan. Aku bergidik dan semakin merapatkan diriku pada Jongin.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah kubilang jangan lewat jalan pintas ini diatas jam sembilan malam. Disini sering dijadikan tempat judi dan mabuk-mabukan." Bisik Jongin—menuntunku semakin cepat saat ada seorang pemuda mabuk yang menyapa kami berdua.

"Hei, bung. Si kecil itu manis juga... bisa pinjamkan pada kami sebentar?"

Aku semakin takut sementara Jongin tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dengan cepat kami melangkah menjauhi tempat itu dan berhasil keluar dari gang kecil jalan pintas itu menuju trotoar di jalan utama. Apartemen sudah dekat.

Aku menghela nafasku, "Te-terima kasih, Jongin..." ujarku terbata.

"Tidak masalah." Sahutnya datar, " Tapi, sebagai imbalan, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau menginginkan imbalan?" tanyaku.

Jongin mengangguk sekali, dan kami terdiam hingga kami memasuki apartemen.

"Letakkan fotokopi sketsa-sketsa itu di meja kamarku. Aku akan segera kesana."

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. Aku menuju kamar Jongin dan meletakkan fotokopi dan sketsa-sketsa asli miliknya di mejanya. Aku berbalik ketika Jongin masuk dan memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku padanya, "Kau ingin imbalan seperti apa?"

Sejujurnya aku bukan tipe orang yang dengan senang hati selalu membalas budi. Tapi, entah kenapa ketika aku melihat ketulusan di mata Jongin—kecemasan saat dia menolongku—aku akhirnya memilih memenuhi permintaannya.

Sekaligus permintaan maaf karena sudah menjauhinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Aku dapat melihat Jongin menelan ludahnya, "Berposelah untukku, aku ingin melukismu—"

Ketika untaian frase selanjutnya diucapkan oleh Jongin, aku tahu, semenjak saat itu hubungan kami tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"—dalam keadaan telanjang."

.

.

Bodohnya aku yang dengan sukarela memenuhi permintaan Jongin sebagai bentuk 'balas budi'ku padanya.

Sekarang disinilah posisiku. Berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Ini memalukan—terlalu memalukan hingga aku tidak sanggup menatap balik Jongin yang begitu serius mencoret buku sketsanya dengan cepat. Sesekali ia menatap lurus ke mataku dan aku bisa melihat pupilnya yang lebih kelam dibanding biasanya.

Aku menelan ludah. Ini pertama kalinya aku telanjang di depan orang lain selain ibuku—dan parahnya orang itu adalah Jongin.

Pipiku memerah memikirkannya, aku memilih menundukkan wajahku dan menimbulkan satu protes lembut dari Jongin ketika aku melakukannya.

"Tegakkanlah wajahmu, wajahmu sangat cantik saat ini, Kyungsoo." Ujarnya.

Ugh, cantik? Maksudku—hei! Aku pria! Enak saja aku dibilang cantik. Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan kemarahanku akan hal itu terhadap Jongin.

Tapi, anehnya aku malah merona lebih parah.

"Sudah selesai. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil menatap kearahku, "Cepat pakai lagi pakaianmu."

Lekas saja aku memakai bajuku—aku mulai kedinginan meski di dalam ruangan dinyalakan penghangat ruangan. Aku mendekati Jongin yang masih terlihat serius mengamati seketsa yang baru saja ia buat.

Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa.

"J-Jongin... boleh aku melihatnya?"

Jongin menoleh sekilas padaku, lalu berpaling lagi, "Kalau kau ingin melihatnya, lihatlah dirimu sendiri saat kau telanjang."

A-apa?!

Ck. Inilah Jongin yang asli. Menyebalkan dan seenaknya.

"Tapi, itu kan gambarku. Aku—aku mau melihatnya!"

"Diamlah, Kyungsoo. Ini untukku, lagipula, kau sudah punya yang nyata. Jadi, lihat saja badanmu sendiri."

Benar kan? Dia menyebalkan!

"Tahu begini aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu!" bentakku sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah menghentak.

.

.

Aku masih marah dengan Jongin karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Aku tidak berbicara dengannya bahkan ketika dia menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu atau mengajakku bicara.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mendengarku tidak, sih? Apa kau bisu, hah?"

Bentakan kasar seperti tadi sudah tidak mempan untukku. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahku tanpa mempedulikannya sampai akhirnya ia memegang pundakku dan membalikkan badanku dengan kasar.

"Katakan padaku kau kenapa?!" tanyanya emosi.

Aku menyingkirkan lengannya, "Kenapa kau bersikeras seperti itu?"

"Aku begini karena aku memikirkanmu, Kyungsoo. Aku mempedulikanmu!"

"Hah? Kau mempedulikanku? Memangnya kau ini siapaku? Bukannya aku tidak lebih dari sekedar pembantumu saja?" cercaku padanya. Jongin terlihat semakin marah setelahnya.

"Kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku ini itu, dan ketika aku hanya ingin sedikit mengintip apa hasil dari yang sudah kulakukan kau tidak memperbolehkan. Aku menyingkirkan harga diriku saat aku memintaku bertelanjang kemarin!" mataku mulai memanas dan aku menggosoknya dengan kasar beberapa kali, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi, mengingat kau yang selama ini sudah membantuku—menyediakan pekerjaan untukku, memberiku gaji, menyediakan tempat tinggal, membagi makananmu denganku—aku pikir memang sudah seharusnya aku menuruti salah satu keinginanmu diluar dari pekerjaanku."

Bodoh, Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa malah menangis di saat seperti ini?

Kenapa aku merasa seperti dilukai oleh Jongin?

Aku bisa merasakan cengkeraman Jongin di pundakku merenggang. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mulai meneteskan air mata dan menggosok mataku lebih cepat dan keras.

"Tapi, kau malah seperti itu... memangnya menurutmu aku ini apa?" ujarku lagi, "Apa aku sangat rendah dimatamu?"

"Kyungsoo..." nada bicara Jongin merendah, "Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sekarang, tunggu disini."

Aku menurut saja saat Jongin meninggalkanku kemudian kembali dengan buku sketsanya. Ia menyuruhku duduk saat ia menunjukkan satu per satu gambar yang ada.

Pertama gambar seseorang yang sedang menumpuk kertas di meja ruangan tengah apartemen. Dan—tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal situasi itu.

"Ini sketsa yang kugambar saat pertama kali kau datang ke apartemen dan membereskannya untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu, aku memberikan sedikit tambahan pada sketsa kedua." Ujarnya lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Aku terkejut ketika dia menambahkan satu sosok laki-laki di depanku yang tengah menumpuk kertas—dan aku juga mengenal sosok yang ia gambar disana.

"I-itu kau?" tanyaku.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Dia membuka halaman selanjutnya, "Lalu ini, apa kau ingat situasi apa ini?"

Aku mengamati dengan benar, "Ah.. itu.."

"Ini saat kau memasak untukku sebelum kita membahas masalah studi tur yang tidak kau ikuti. Aku menggambarmu yang tengah sibuk memotongi sayuran. Lihat selanjutnya." Jongin membuka lagi halaman selanjutnya.

Aku mengantisipasi. Dan halaman selanjutnya memang membuatku terkejut.

Yang pertama kulihat malah sosok Jongin yang memeluk seseorang. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah fakta bahwa orang yang dipeluk Jongin adalah sosokku yang sedang memotongi sayuran.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tangan. Buku sketsa itu penuh dengan gambarku yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktifitas—dan juga penuh dengan gambarku yang diisi dengan keberadaan Jongin yang cukup dekat denganku. Aku mulai memikirkan satu hal.

Jadi... gambarku yang sedang telanjang itu...

"Lalu, sketsa terakhirmu adalah ketika kau telanjang waktu itu." Aku melihat Jongin menjilat bibirnya sesaat, "Adalah ini..."

Wajahku merona ketika aku melihat sosokku yang tanpa busana digambar dengan detail oleh Jongin. Dan aku jauh lebih merona lagi ketika Jongin membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Aku langsung menggambar ini, karena itulah aku tidak mau kau melihat ini saat itu." Ujar Jongin lirih.

Kalau kupikir memang tidak seharusnya Jongin memperlihatkan sketsa itu. Aku bahkan terlalu malu untuk melihatnya.

Aku masih berbaring menyamping dengan Jongin yang berada di belakangku. Posisinya tengah menciumi leherku sementara lengannya memeluk pinggangku—terlihat begitu intim. Terutama saat aku melihat tangannya yang lain berada pada... err... bagian kelaminku.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Jongin?" aku bertanya. Masih gugup ketika Jongin tidak kunjung menutup buku sketsanya. Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak tahu, Kyungsoo... aku sudah sangat tertarik padamu sejak dulu." Jongin bicara dengan pelan, "Aku pernah melihatmu saat kau datang ke rumah Baekhyun sekitar setahun lalu. Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah mendengar dari Baekhyun tentang orientasiku yang menyimpang."

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, aku mengetahuinya."

Jongin tersenyum masam, "Karena itulah, ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa kau kabur dari rumahmu dan memerlukan pekerjaan, langsung saja aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memerlukan asisten. Aku memang sengaja mengatakan bahwa asisten harus bersedia tinggal bersamaku karena aku ingin mendekatimu. Tapi, aku sadar, kau bahkan belum tentu menyimpang sepertiku."

Aku menunggu Jongin kembali bicara dengan gelisah. Aku tidak tahu jika ia sampai seperti itu selama ini.

"Karena itulah, aku menggoreskan fantasiku—aku menggambar keinginanku yang tidak bisa aku lakukan bersamamu. Aku tahu, mungkin aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku takut, kau yang sudah dekat denganku malah akan menjauh ketika aku mengatakannya."

Jongin menatapku dengan sendu, "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya."

Tentu saja aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Jongin menyukaiku, dan mungkin aku juga belum menyukai Jongin seperti yang dia rasakan padaku.

Aku bergerak mendekatinya dan memeluk leher ini ia yang terkejut dengan pergerakanku. Aku mencium pipinya dan berbisik lirih.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongin."

.

.

Aku tahu, aku memang belum menyukai Jongin.

Tapi, aku tahu, aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya sejak aku berpisah dari orang tuaku.

.

.

Aku menggeliat saat Jongin menarik dirinya dariku. Aku menariknya dengan lembut—memintanya untuk kembali berbaring di sebelahku.

Aku merasakan saat Jongin mencubit pelan hidungku, "Cepat bangun, Kyungsoo. Kau masuk sekolah hari ini."

Aku menggeleng dan memeluknya lagi lebih erat, "Berikan aku izin~ aku capek, Jongin~" rengekku. Aku memang lelah karena seks yang kami lakukan semalam.

Ah, dan aku beritahu padamu. Aku sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin sekarang. Tidak perlu waktu lama setelah pernyataan Jongin waktu itu, satu bulan kemudian aku menerima perasaannya. Aku menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"Aku malas membuatkan izin untukmu, Kyungsoo."

Ah ya, dia juga menjadi wali untukku sekarang—mewakili orang tuaku.

"Hubungi saja Baekhyun dan katakan kalau aku sakit." Ujarku dengan enteng.

Dan Baekhyun mengetahui hubungan kami.

"Aish, aku pasti akan dimarahi Yuri-nuna nanti. Baekhyun tidak pernah diam saja!"

Bahkan ibu Baekhyun—Yuri-ahjumma juga mengetahui hubungan kami.

"Aku tidak peduli, Jongin." Ujarku.

Jongin mendengus, menyingkirkan lenganku dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Cepat bangun, dan buatkan aku sarapan. Pagi ini aku harus bertemu editor baruku."

"Jinjja? kau sudah mendapatkan editor baru?" tanyaku senang. Sejak Jongin memutuskan pacarnya yang bernama Jira itu, ia memang belum menemukan editor yang mau mengurusi naskahnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong masalah Baekhyun, rasanya dulu aku sempat menitip sesuatu saat ia studi tur. Apa dia lupa membelikan titipanku ya?" gumam Jongin ketika ia selesai mandi pagi ini dan duduk di meja makan—menunggu sarapan pagi yang aku masak.

Sontak aku mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, aku lupa.."

Jongin menatapku penasaran, "Apa?"

"Ah, anni. Tidak apa-apa." Ujarku berbohong. Tapi, Jongin kelihatan tidak percaya padaku. Ia langsung pergi dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Jongin! Jong—astaga!" aku segera mematikan kompor dan mendatangi Jongin dengan cepat. Jongin sudah membongkar isi kamarku dan menemukan kotak yang dititipkan Baekhyun padaku untuk diberikan kepada Jongin sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

"Ini? Kau bilang tidak ada?" Jongin memperlihatkan kotak yang terbungkus itu padaku.

Aku cemberut, "Aku cuma lupa memberikannya, Jongin."

"Lupa tapi sampai satu bulan lebih. Apa-apaan kau ini?" cibirnya padaku.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, "Maaf.."

Jongin mendengus, "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, kemarikan tanganmu."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan Jongin membuka kotak yang ia temukan dengan tidak sabaran. Kemudian aku melihatnya menggenggam sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan manik kecil seperti jam pasir. Jongin memakaikan gelang itu di pergelangan tanganku dan melihatnya sekali lagi, "Cocok."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Ha?"

"Aku awalnya meminta Baekhyun membelikannya untukku sendiri. Tapi, kupikir, sekarang lebih baik kuberikan padamu."

Aku masih menatap Jongin tidak mengerti, "Kenapa aku?"

Jongin menyengir sambil menatapku, "Pernah mendengar tentang peribahasa perhiasan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Cincin, itu sebuah ikatan menuntut seperti pernikahan. Kalung, itu seperti collar yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengontrol peliharaan agar tidak bisa menjauh dari majikannya. Lalu gelang—" Jongin memandang lurus ke mataku, "Itu seperti borgol yang mengikat kita berdua. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah barang sebentar pun—meski itu tidak mungkin. Karena itulah, aku menganggap ini sebagai simbol."

Wajahku menghangat. "Dasar perayu!"

Jongin tertawa keras, "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo? Sebagian besar penulis adalah perayu ulung."

.

.

Ketika aku sudah tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan orang yang aku sayangi.

Terutama untuk Jongin.

Aku bergantung padanya—kami bergantung satu sama lain.

.

.

"Yak, Kyungsoo! Nanti tolong cucikan sepatuku. Lalu tolong rapikan print-out naskahku dan jilidkan. Oh iya, nanti aku mau ayam goreng yang renyah untuk makan malamku!"

Meski Jongin tetap menjadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan terhadap asistennya.

"Pantas saja tidak ada asistennya dulu yang sanggup bekerja lebih dari seminggu." Gumamku lirih.

**.**

**.**

Seorang Tuan dan Sang Asisten; **end**

**.**

**.**

**P.S:** Hyunshi-ssi, maaf ini telat dan mengecewakan sekali. Tapi, tetap berharap kamu menyukainya /plok/

**P.S.S:** Happy Birthday Do Kyungsoo! Happy Kaisoo Day all! Happy Birthday Kim Jongin!

**P.S.S.S:** dipublish pertama pada hari ulang tahun Kim Jongin, 14-01-2014.


	4. Roh Bulan (M, spiritual)

Kyungsoo masih menatap kosong singgasana kerajaan yang seharusnya sudah mulai ia tempati hari ini. Adik perempuannya, Soojung menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Tapi, Soojung sendiri juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo-oppa," panggilnya lembut, "Cepat naiklah ke sana, kita tidak akan bisa memulai upacara pemakaman Ibunda dan juga Jongin jika kau belum juga naik tahta."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dengan kuat ketika mendengar nama adik bungsunya yang sudah tewas dalam perang ketika mempertahankan wilayah kerajaan mereka. Ibunya yang dibunuh oleh penculik sekutu musuh.

Meski mereka berhasil mengusir musuh dari wilayah kerajaan mereka, bagi Kyungsoo, dunianya sudah hancur.

Sama seperti hancurnya separuh tubuh Jongin ketika tentara meledakkan tempat peperangan mereka untuk mengusir musuh.

Kyungsoo menepis jemari Soojung yang ingin mengelus pundaknya.

"Tidak." Ujarnya, "Sampai kapanpun—sampai kapanpun... tanpa Jongin aku tidak akan pernah mau meneruskan tahta!"

Soojung benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika Kyungsoo melangkah cepat meninggalkan aula istana. Ia menatap para tetua istana dan beberapa orang penting kerajaan, tersenyum lemah sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Kumohon, tolong maafkanlah kelakuan pangeran. Dia hanya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sudah menimpa kami."

**.**

**.**

Roh Bulan © Thousand Spring

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Soojung, etc

Rating: m for little thriller, uneducated words and a bit mature scene

;; italic adalah doa, atau membatin. Alur campuran sepanjang cerita tanpa peringatan atau tanda, AU, OOC, beware of typo(s)

**.**

**.**

Soojung tumbuh sebagai satu-satunya anak perempuan di dalam lingkungan keluarga Kerajaan Bulan. Ibunya pernah berkata bahwa ia hadir karena roh bulan memberikan hadiah atas kelahiran Jongin—yang sudah lahir sepuluh bulan sebelumnya pada saat bulan purnama. Soojung terlahir sebagai pelindung Jongin, ia bukanlah anak sepenuhnya.

Karena itulah, ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo—sang kakak—hanya mempedulikan Jongin, Soojung tidak keberatan. Ia menyayangi kedua saudaranya. Ia bertugas melindungi mereka berdua.

Karena terlahir sebagai pelindung Jongin, Soojung sedikit banyak bisa merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan. Soojung mengerti yang dirasakan oleh Jongin, semuanya. Meski Soojung tak pernah membicarakannya kepada siapapun.

Bahkan ketika Jongin jatuh cinta, Soojung juga akan merasakan hal yang sama—meski sedikit samar, namun, lambat laun Soojung juga akan menyukai orang yang telah membuat Jongin jatuh hati.

Seperti yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

.

Soojung duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo pagi itu dengan perasaan senang. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengasah belati perak miliknya menatap Soojung penasaran.

"Kau kenapa, Jung?" tanyanya, memilih untuk menyimpan belatinya ketika dirasanya benda tajam yang dihiasi ukiran indah itu sudah cukup tajam. Soojung tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo dan menunjukkan sebentuk bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya—bekas luka yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal, sebuah tato.

"Oppa, Ibu bilang sudah saatnya aku ditato. Menurutmu, apa lili jurang ini bagus?" Soojung bertanya balik. Kyungsoo memegang lengan pucat putri bungsu kerajaan itu dan memperhatikan lukisan permanen di kulit putih Soojung dengan teliti.

Sebentuk tato adalah kewajiban bagi setiap putri Kerajaan Bulan ketika usia mereka sudah cukup dewasa—biasanya berupa bunga yang melambangkan kepribadian putri tersebut. Kyungsoo menatap Soojung beberapa saat, jemarinya meniti permukaan yang masih timbul di pergelangan tangan Soojung.

"Kenapa lili jurang?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Soojung mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Ibunda memberiku ini, jadi aku menerimanya saja."

Pada saat yang sama, Jongin yang baru tiba dari latihan memanah melihat kakak dan adiknya tengah berduaan—dan Jongin masih melihat Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan Soojung.

"Ooi, ooi, sedang apa kalian?" Jongin tanpa basa-basi berjongkok di sebelah Kyungsoo, merebut kasar lengan Soojung dari jemari Kyungsoo—membuat saudaranya yang paling bungsu memekik kecil.

"Yaak! Itu sakit, Jongin!" Soojung tidak berbohong, bekas luka dari prosesi tato itu masih terasa sedikit perih dan panas.

"Benarkah? Biarkan aku memeriksanya lebih dalam."

"Arrgh! Jongin!" Soojung berteriak keras ketika Jongin menekan bekas tatonya. Kyungsoo terpaksa melerai kedua adiknya dan menjauhkan Jongin dari Soojung.

"Oh, tidak bisakah kalian rukun sebentar?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Hyeong, kenapa kau jadi lebih sering membela Soojung? Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi?" Jongin bicara dengan nada kekanakan—Kyungsoo kembali memutar bola matanya dengan tingkah berlebihan Jongin. Soojung menahan rasa perih di lengannya—

—Dan entah kenapa ia merasa terluka dengan perkataan Jongin saat itu.

"Ah, Soojung-ah!" Kyungsoo gagal menahan lengan Soojung ketika gadis dengan rambut kecokelatan itu beranjak cepat meninggalkan ia dan Jongin disana.

"Jongin bodoh. Lihat, kau membuat Soojung menangis." Omel Kyungsoo pelan—Jongin menanggapinya dengan wajah masam. Pada akhirnya juga memilih meninggalkan sosok kakaknya sendirian di pelataran belakang istana tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa selalu Soojung sekarang, huh?" gerutu Jongin pelan—tapi, Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya meski jarak Jongin sudah agak jauh darinya.

Sementara Soojung menangis di kamarnya—beberapa saat kemudian ia bermuka bingung ketika menyadari ia baru saja menangis.

Gadis itu menyeka sisa air mata di pipinya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aish, kenapa aku menangis, huh?"

.

.

Soojung tidak tahu saat itu. Gadis itu hanya tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah pengaruh dari Jongin—perasaan dari Jongin.

Hanya saja proporsinya berlebihan—Jongin tidak mungkin menangis seperti itu. Seberapapun cemburunya dia.

.

.

Soojung pergi ke perpustakaan istana setelah ia memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo selepas upacara kenaikan tahta yang gagal tadi pagi. Kakak lelakinya itu tengah tidur di kamarnya.

Soojung memasuki perpustakaan yang teramat besar itu. Kerajaan Bulan memiliki banyak sekali buku mengenai pengobatan—dan Soojung entah kenapa sangat tertarik dengan ilmu itu sekarang.

Sebuah ide gila sudah merasuki pikirannya.

"Yang Mulia Putri! Dilarang untuk membaca buku-buku di area paling selatan!" penjaga perpustakaan mencegah Soojung yang terus berjalan kearah selatan—terus memasuki bagian dalam perpustakaan rahasia itu. Matanya berkedip perlahan ketika si penjaga perpustakaan hampir meraih bahunya.

_Bulan, bantulah aku..._

Soojung menoleh ke belakang ketika si penjaga sudah meraih bahunya. Seluruh pupil matanya memutih dan bersinar dengan begitu silau.

Penjaga berteriak ketika matanya terkena cahaya menyilaukan dari mata Putri Bulan. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat—dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya kaku—seperti dibekukan oleh es.

Soojung menyeret tubuh penjaga tersebut dan menidurkannya di samping rak buku terdekat.

"Maafkan aku, Pak." Ujarnya lirih sebelum bergegas menarik gaunnya dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Ia harus segera mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan.

Jika roh bulan benar-benar menghadiahkannya atas Jongin, maka, Soojung akan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuktikan bahwa ia adalah sebuah 'hadiah'. Teruntuk yang utama, Jongin—

—dan juga Kyungsoo.

Ia menyayangi kedua saudara lelakinya, kan? Soojung adalah pelindung mereka.

Meskipun rohnya akan sangat ternoda karena pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk sukarela menebus dosa kedua saudaranya tersebut.

Meskipun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

_Roh Bulan, tolong ampuni aku..._

.

.

Soojung semakin lama merasa bahwa ia semakin suka berada di dekat Kyungsoo—meskipun Soojung tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menggubris keadaannya sebagai seorang saudara. Soojung juga tidak mengerti—ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu berat setiap melihat sosok Jongin di hadapannya.

Soojung tidak mengerti juga, ia selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap memandang Jongin bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Yang Soojung lihat, semuanya berbeda dari dua bulan lalu.

Pada sebuah malam—sehabis melakukan perawatan tatonya, Soojung mendengar sebuah erangan kasar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Soojung berniat mengecek keadaan kakak sulungnya karena wilayah kamar bagi para anak keluarga istana memang terletak menyendiri—berada di sudut istana. Setidaknya ia bisa memastikan keadaan kakaknya sebelum ia memanggilkan tabib—jika Kyungsoo benar sakit seperti dugaannya.

"Mmh..."

Lagi-lagi suara erangan. Soojung pada awalnya ingin langsung masuk saja—tapi, betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada dinding dan Jongin yang menempeli kakaknya itu dari belakang. Jongin menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan salah satu tangannya sementara pinggul keduanya sama-sama bergerak.

Astaga.

Soojung baru menyadarinya. Apa yang telah dilihatnya. Seketika otaknya berputar memikirkan semua kejanggalan yang ia rasakan terhadap kedua saudaranya.

"Ahh.. hyeong.." erangan lirih Jongin yang kali ini terdengar. Mata pemuda itu sudah tertutup, sementara Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengan Jongin karena adiknya itu menutup mulutnya hingga ia tidak bisa bersuara sedikitpun. Keadaannya sudah sangat terdesak—Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Soojung masih berdiri disana dengan melihat keadaan yang berhasil mengotori pikiran murninya. Melihat kedua saudaranya melakukan senggama sama sekali bukan hal yang ia inginkan. Menyipitkan matanya sedikit untuk menyadarkan diri saat Soojung melihat kemaluan Kyungsoo menyemburkan sebentuk cairan dengan deras.

Soojung dengan cepat berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo sebelum kedua saudara lelakinya dapat menyadari keberadaannya.

Soojung tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin telah menyadari keberadaannya saat itu.

.

.

Soojung mengangkat kepalanya ketika Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar lalu menyeretnya menuju ruang suci. Soojung membulatkan matanya dan memberontak dalam genggaman tangan Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin!"

Jongin menatapnya datar, lalu melepaskan lengan Soojung. Gadis itu mengaduh pelan merasakan lapisan kulit pucatnya yang begitu nyeri—padahal tadi ia baru saja melakukan perawatan tato dan sekarang Jongin kembali mengobrak-abrik tato yang baru diberi perawatan itu.

Soojung kembali terkejut saat Jongin tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya dan terisak begitu saja. Gadis itu panik—pada akhirnya membenahi sedikit gaunnya dan berjongkok untuk mengalihkan tangan Jongin yang menyentuh kaki telanjangnya.

"Jongin!" Soojung memekik kecil ketika Jongin bahkan ingin bersujud. Soojung tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin sampai bisa seperti ini.

"—Jung.." bisik Jongin, "Bisakah kau memintakan ampunan dari roh bulan?"

Soojung menatap Jongin dengan iba. Gadis itu kemudian teringat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu, "A-ampunan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku sudah mengotori istana ini, Soojung. Aku tidak tahu caranya berhenti... aku tidak bisa berhenti..."

Soojung menggigit bibirnya, ia sangat tahu apa yang saat ini dimaksudkan oleh Jongin. "Kau dan Kyungsoo-oppa kah?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali lagi—isakannya kembali keluar, "Dosaku begitu besar... roh bulan pasti begitu murka pada kami sehingga ia tidak mau memberikan kesempatan bagi kami untuk kembali pada keadaan kami yang semula..." ujarnya, "Kami tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya, Soojung... **kami tidak bisa berhenti saling mencintai...**"

Kemudian Soojung tiba-tiba ingat dengan pepatah yang sering diucapkan oleh guru menenunnya—Nyonya besar dari bangsawan Kim, Taeyeon—bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang harus dihadapi.

—Juga sesuatu yang harus dihindari.

Air mata Soojung mengalir begitu saja begitu batinnya terhubung dengan Jongin. Soojung bisa merasakan sesak itu—rasa tertekan itu—rasa cinta Jongin yang terlampau besar untuk Kyungsoo.

Soojung bisa merasakan keputus-asaan itu. Bagi seorang putri yang wajib mempelajari tentang ilmu pendeta wanita, Soojung mengerti dengan jelas bahwa hubungan sedarah itu merupakan dosa yang sangat besar dalam kepercayaan mereka. Terutama lebih besar lagi ketika pelakunya adalah bangsawan atau keluarga kerajaan.

Roh bulan pasti benar-benar murka jika ini dibiarkan terlalu lama.

"Lakukanlah upacara penyucian dan bersumpahlah, Jongin..." Soojung meminta dengan tangisan yang semakin keras—beruntung saja ini adalah malam yang sangat sepi, "Aku akan membimbingmu... berdoalah semoga roh bulan masih bisa mengampuni dan menghapuskan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo-oppa dan sebaliknya..."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, pada akhirnya berdiri dibantu dengan Soojung dan keduanya memasuki ruangan suci.

.

.

Soojung meratapi cerita milik kedua saudaranya. Cinta Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah seperti racun dengan kedok madu. Soojung juga menyadari bahwa ia sesungguhnya sudah melakukan satu kesalahan karena sudah menyuruh Jongin melakukan upacara penyucian secara sepihak.

Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menerimanya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melepaskan Jongin begitu saja—sementara Jongin sudah bersumpah di hadapan roh bulan bahwa ia akan menghapuskan rasa cintanya.

Soojung yang berada diantara mereka hanya dapat ikut memikirkan dengan hati dan pikiran yang lelah. Ia bukannya tidak dapat merasakan perasaan Jongin yang masih begitu menginginkan Kyungsoo. Ia turut merasakan lelah yang Jongin rasakan.

Jongin tidak menyerah, ia tidak akan menyerah demi kebaikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah pewaris tahta Kerajaan Bulan, apa kata para tetua dan petinggi istana jika di upacara kenaikan tahta nanti roh bulan menolak keberadaan Kyungsoo? Menolak eksistensi Kyungsoo sebagai penerus pimpinan kerajaan yang dinaungi oleh bulan.

Jongin tidak ingin harga diri dan reputasi kakaknya hancur.

Ratu juga telah mengecam kedua putranya ketika akhirnya ia menyadari hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Soojung tidak tahu darimana ibundanya bisa mengetahui hal tersebut—yang jelas, Soojung tidak pernah memberitahukan rahasia tersebut kepada siapapun. Beruntung saja, Jongin percaya padanya.

"Kau adalah sisi kecil dari roh suci bulan, aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku, Soojung-ah.." Jongin mengatakan semua itu dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang pahit.

Sesaat, Soojung merasa beban pikiran Jongin semakin berat.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlihat bersama dengan Jongin lagi semenjak mereka dipisahkan oleh segala alasan konyol buatan Ratu. Kyungsoo diisolasi untuk pendidikannya menuju kenaikan tahta—yang dipercepat. Sementara Jongin menjalani pendidikan kemiliteran dengan ketat.

Soojung masih berada di tempat yang sama; mengamati dan melindungi pergerakan kedua saudaranya.

Terutama ketika mereka tengah menjalani pertemuan rahasia.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya saling bertemu untuk saling bicara dan berkeluh kesah tentang kehidupan mereka yang telah dipisahkan. Jongin lebih sering tertawa dibandingkan Kyungsoo—jika Soojung lihat.

Tapi, keduanya tidak pernah membahas tentang hubungan mereka lagi—kendati Soojung masih tahu persis, seberapa Jongin masih menyukai kakak kandungnya, juga masih seberapa terpukulnya Kyungsoo dengan segala ketidakpercayaan orang-orang terhadapnya dan Jongin sekarang.

Soojung hanya bisa selalu berdoa setiap malam—memohon kepada bulan dalam setiap ibadahnya.

Semoga bulan bisa memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk kedua kakaknya—serta mengampuni dosa kedua kakaknya. Namun, dalam lubuk hati kecilnya, Soojung juga berdoa, semoga bulan bisa menerima keadaan kedua saudaranya.

Ya, keadaan bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk saling mengasihi tanpa adanya dosa atas cinta keduanya yang begitu tulus.

.

.

Soojung menarik sebuah buku tebal dari rak yang paling tinggi—gadis itu nekat merobek ujung gaun panjangnya agar ia lebih leluasa untuk naik dan menuruni tangga. Sudah sangat banyak buku yang Soojung ambil dari perpustakaan terlarang, namun, ia masih belum menemukan buku yang ia inginkan.

"Ayolah, medis kuno... medis kuno..." gumamnya sambil membuka dengan gusar buku terakhir yang ia ambil dari rak. Ia meneliti tiap lembar buku dengan tulisan kuno itu dengan tekun dan cepat.

Seketika, mata dengan bingkai bulu lentik itu melebar dengan binar kelegaan. Soojung mengucapkan terima kasih kepada bulan sesaat setelah ia menemukan halaman yang ia inginkan.

Memang inilah buku yang ia cari. Meskipun orang-orang sudah berpikir bahwa isi buku tersebut tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan, Soojung akan mencobanya.

Bagaimana caranya menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati dengan menggunakan tetes roh dari bulan.

Soojung menutup buku itu dan segera menuju ruang suci.

Jika roh bulan benar-benar menghadiahkannya atas Jongin, maka, Soojung akan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuktikan bahwa ia adalah sebuah 'hadiah'. Teruntuk yang utama, Jongin—

—dan juga Kyungsoo.

Ia menyayangi kedua saudara lelakinya, kan? Soojung ada karena Jongin. Jongin tetap bertahan sampai saat ini karena Kyungsoo.

Meskipun rohnya akan sangat ternoda karena pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk sukarela menebus dosa kedua saudaranya tersebut.

Meskipun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

_Roh Bulan, tolong ampuni aku..._

Ketika Soojung bertemu dengan salah seorang pengurus mayat Ratu dan juga Jongin, Soojung berteriak padanya.

"Bawa peti mati berisi tubuh Jongin ke ruang suci sekarang juga!"

.

.

Soojung berpikir bahwa selama ini tanah bulan adalah tanah yang sangat damai.

Nyatanya tidak, tanpa alasan jelas yang Soojung ketahui, negaranya diserang oleh salah satu sekutu terbesar mereka, Tanah Merah.

Kerajaan Bulan sangat kacau ketika serangan dadakan pada pagi hari itu terjadi. Soojung sendiri sibuk mencegah Kyungsoo yang masih terisolasi untuk menemui Jongin.

"Oppa, jangan pergi ke sana. Aku mohon!" Soojung nyaris berlutut agar Kyungsoo mau mengurungkan niatnya. Meskipun Soojung sendiri tidak tega mencegah keinginan kakaknya, tapi, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo celaka jika nekat pergi ke medan perang untuk mencari Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku, Soojung! Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja sementara adikku dan negaraku diluar sana sedang dalam bahaya besar?!" Kyungsoo menggeram. Tangannya menghempaskan lengan Soojung dengan kuat hingga pegangan Soojung pada tangannya terlepas—bahkan gadis itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang. "Bahkan ibuku sendiri sudah diculik musuh! Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau bukan anak sepenuhnya! Kau hanyalah setetes nyawa yang dijatuhkan roh bulan ke rahim ibuku sebagai benda!"

Soojung merasakan sedikit sakit hati ketika Kyungsoo meneriakinya demikian. Gadis itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya sementara Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah yang teramat bersalah.

"Soo-Soojung, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku memang cuma benda. Nyawaku hanyalah sebuah hadiah dan itu tidak begitu berarti dibanding nyawa orang lain." Soojung tersenyum pahit, air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah menyesal sekali lagi. namun, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Soojung dan berlari keluar menuju peperangan yang berkobar begitu hebat dalam wilayah kerajaan mereka.

Soojung masih mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan langkah kecil yang tertatih menuju peperangan. Wajahnya mendadak berubah kosong. Soojung menatap ke depan ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo menebas tubuh beberapa tentara musuh dengan wajah murka. Tidak—Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlihat semurka itu sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo semakin mendekati posisi Jongin di tengah wilayah perang tersebut—

—Soojung memejamkan matanya perlahan—

—kemudian terdengar ledakan yang sangat keras dari wilayah perang tersebut.

Soojung membuka matanya lagi dengan perlahan ketika ia mendengar teriakan frustasi Kyungsoo yang terdengar begitu pilu—teriakan yang setengahnya berisi tangisan, jeritan.

"BRENGSEEKK!"

Soojung melihat Kyungsoo yang maju dengan membabi buta, menebas tiap kepala tentara—entah itu prajurit musuh ataupun prajurit negaranya sendiri. Soojung menuruni pelataran istana dan berjalan membuntuti Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Kakinya menendangi kecil setiap kepala yang menghalangi jalannya—hasil tebasan Kyungsoo. Gaunnya sudah robek dimana-mana terkena senjata tajam yang berhamburan dan ujung-ujungnya sudah basah oleh darah yang mengalir dari setiap tubuh yang hancur, tidak bernyawa.

"SIALAN! BRENGSEKK!"

Soojung menatap ke depan dan ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah menghabisi nyawa prajurit terakhir yang ada di medan perang. Tentara musuh memilih mundur begitu bom yang ditanam di depan istana diledakkan ketika keadaan sudah sangat mendesak.

Soojung tahu, bahwa Jongin yang menginginkan hal ini.

Kyungsoo menginjak-injak kasar wajah prajurit terakhir yang ia bunuh—Kyungsoo membunuhnya ketika prajurit itu sudah sekarat karena ledakan dan tertawa begitu sadar bahwa kepala itu sudah hancur.

"Sekarang, aku sudah membuatmu hancur seperti yang dialami Jongin." Bisiknya.

Seketika Soojung meneteskan air matanya lagi begitu menyadari seonggok tubuh setengah hancur dengan serpihan tubuh yang berhamburan beberapa meter di depannya adalah tubuh Jongin.

_Bulan, kenapa kau begitu kejam menentukan takdir ini..._

.

.

Soojung telah selesai menggoreskan garis terakhir yang mengelilingi peti mati Jongin. Ritual yang harus ia lakukan mengharuskannya untuk menggambar simbol lingkaran waktu di sekeliling peti itu.

Soojung menuju ke tengah gambar simbol yang ia goreskan di lantai ruang suci—tempat dimana peti mati Jongin diletakkan. Soojung membuka peti mati itu dan menemukan jasad Jongin yang sudah disusun lebih rapi oleh pengurus—meski Soojung sadar, ada beberapa bagian Jongin yang tak lagi melengkapi tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut.

Menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah, Soojung melukiskan darahnya pada kepala Jongin untuk menggambarkan simbol yang sama dengan apa yang sudah ia lukiskan di sekitar peti mati saudaranya itu.

"Jika aku benar-benar adalah hadiah roh bulan karena kelahiranmu," ujarnya, "Maka ini adalah fungsi dari hadiah tersebut untukmu—"

"—Terima kasih, karenamu roh bulan memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup. Aku akan mengembalikan seluruh perasaanku pada Kyungsoo-oppa padamu..."

Soojung menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali dengan perlahan.

Simbol yang ia gambar dengan segera bersinar dengan begitu terang.

_Bulan, tolong terimalah pengorbananku..._

.

.

Awalnya Soojung pikir rasa perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo semenjak Jongin meninggal adalah perasaan yang alami karena ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kakak lelakinya itu.

Tapi, kemudian Soojung sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki perasaan itu sebelumnya. Kyungsoo terlalu sinis padanya—terlalu sinis terhadap semua orang sejak meninggalnya Jongin dan juga ibunya. Kyungsoo tidak mau melakukan upacara penguburan ibunda dan juga Jongin, serta menolak untuk melakukan upacara kenaikan tahta.

Pada akhirnya, Soojung masih menanggung segala cemoohan para tetua dan petinggi istana atas kelakuan Kyungsoo yang terlalu lama terpukul. Soojung juga meminta agar jasad Ratu dan juga Jongin diawetkan terlebih dulu, sampai Kyungsoo bersedia untuk ikut melakukan penguburan dan memimpin upacara pembakarannya.

Soojung selalu setia menunggu Kyungsoo, selalu tersenyum pada sang kakak sedingin apapun respon pemuda itu. Soojung kemudian menyadari, bahwa ia tidak benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang begitu mendalam terhadap Kyungsoo. Perhatian yang berlebihan. Senyum lembut yang terkadang cukup membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Karena senyum lembutnya kepada Kyungsoo itu adalah milik Jongin.

Semua perhatian Soojung yang lebih dari saudara kepada Kyungsoo adalah milik Jongin.

Soojung-lah yang sekarang mewarisi perasaan Jongin begitu jiwa Jongin sudah pergi. Batinnya sebagai naluri—meskipun ia hanyalah sebuah hadiah—sangat kuat terikat dengan Jongin.

Roh bulan mengikatnya dengan jiwa itu, jiwa Jongin yang juga hidup dalam dirinya.

Meskipun begitu, Soojung sadar. Seperti apapun ia seperti Jongin, ia tidak akan pernah menggeser posisi Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

Sedikit kekecewaan sempat menghinggapi batinnya, entah karena perasaan Jongin atau perasaan Soojung sendiri.

Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat sosoknya?

Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah memperlakukannya sama seperti Jongin? Bahkan setelah Jongin tiada.

Soojung kembali memejamkan matanya. Peti mati Jongin mulai bergerak sementara tubuh Soojung mulai terangkat.

Jika benar bahwa jiwanya adalah tetesan roh bulan.

Jika benar bahwa ia adalah hadiah yang diperuntukkan.

Jika benar bahwa semua perasaan adalah milik Jongin.

Soojung akan mengembalikan semuanya. Mengembalikan perasaan Jongin, mengembalikan dirinya sebagai hadiah yang telah dibuka, mengembalikan dirinya pada roh bulan—

—meski dalam keadaan menanggung dosa.

Soojung memjamkan matanya.

_Bulan, tolong ampuni aku... ambillah kembali jiwaku sebagai penebus dosa kedua saudaraku..._

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari cepat menuju ruang suci ketika ia baru saja mendengar pengurus jasad mengatakan bahwa Soojung tengah berada di ruang suci dan meminta peti mati Jongin untuk diantarkan pula ke sana.

Keringat dingin Kyungsoo mengalir. Soojung tidak berniat untuk mengorbankan diri, bukan?

Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mempedulikan Soojung, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan saudarinya melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke mulut neraka.

Soojung adalah jelmaan roh suci. Roh bulan telah meneteskan nyawa itu langsung ke dalam rahim ibunya.

Kyungsoo merasa begitu bersalah dengan ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu terhadap Soojung.

Tapi, terlambat.

Ketika Kyungsoo telah sampai di ruang suci, ia sudah melihat Jongin—dengan kain yang beberapa hari lalu Kyungsoo ingat adalah kain yang telah menutupi jasadnya—menggendong tubuh Soojung yang terkulai dengan kulitnya yang semakin pucat dan bibir yang membiru.

"Soojung bodoh." Kyungsoo dapat mendengar bisikan Jongin yang sarat dengan penyesalan.

"Padahal aku sudah mendengar jeritan dari neraka—

—tapi, tiba-tiba jiwaku kembali ditarik dan ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada disini.."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, "Astaga..."

Matanya berair ketika melihat senyum kecil terpatri di wajah Soojung. Kyungsoo membelai wajah saudarinya itu dan membasahi wajah Soojung dengan air matanya.

"Roh bulan seharusnya tidak akan menghukummu, Soojung-ah... kau adalah roh suci... roh bulan pasti akan mengampunimu..."

Kali ini, ada satu doa dari Kyungsoo sebagai balasan dari semua doa yang telah Soojung panjatkan untuk kedua saudaranya.

Dan kemudian, roh bulan mengabulkan doa itu.

.

.

_Semoga kau tenang di alam baka, Soojung..._

_Terima kasih..._

Soojung dapat mendengar suara kedua saudaranya. Tersenyum kecil dalam ruangan gelap dan hampa tempat ia berada saat ini.

Ia kembali menjadi bagian dari roh bulan, Soojung tidak dilemparkan ke neraka karena bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah sebuah pinjaman—jika ia bersumpah untuk mengembalikan dirinya pada bulan. Soojung pun membalas doa mereka.

_Semoga kalian dapat berbahagia tanpa dosa yang terus membayangi seperti dahulu... roh bulan memberkati kalian..._

**.**

**.**

Roh Bulan; **end**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** entah ini fic kaisoo atau malah soojung centric. Fic karangan dari inspirasi ketika tidur, lalu memimpikan Soojung adalah saudara kembar Kai. Dipublish pada kamis, 13-02-2014.


	5. Set Me Free (T, Angst)

**Set Me Free © Thousand Spring**

;; ini angst pertama saya yang bener-bener saya niatin angst, but, it seems failed /sigh/ btw, ini terinspirasi dari (atau mungkin ini songfic) dari lagunya taeyeon di album kedua sm the ballad; set me free. Sambil dengarkan saja lagunya kalau punya ya, biar lebih dapet ;;

**.**

**.**

Seperti hari-hari yang biasa, Kyungsoo duduk di beranda rumah tuanya—rumah yang sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya tua, namun, terlihat begitu buruk sejak pemiliknya tidak membersihkan apapun di dalamnya selama kurang lebih dua tahun terakhir.

Ada beberapa anak kecil yang tertawa bersamanya, tapi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketika anak-anak itu menarik-narik tangannya.

Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa ikut tertawa dengan orang-orang lain di sekitarnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Namun, terkadang tawanya juga tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Kyungsoo tidak gila—tentu saja. Ia masih waras. Ia—ia hanya membuang seluruh hidupnya.

Ia telah membuang seluruh hidupnya. Atau mungkin malah hidup inilah yang telah melemparnya jauh ke dalam imajinasi yang jauh lebih baik daripada kenyataan.

Senja sudah mulai datang ketika anak-anak yang tadi menarik-narik tangannya menyerah untuk mengajak Kyungsoo bicara. Mereka mengucapkan salam—namun, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Sekaranglah, dunia Kyungsoo yang lebih baik muncul.

Dunia khayalan yang bersarang di alam bawah sadar pikirannya mulai merasuk tanpa bisa Kyungsoo cegah ataupun rencanakan.

Sebuah senyum lembut yang begitu Kyungsoo rindukan setiap harinya menyapa senja hari itu.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan senyum itu. Bibirnya bergetar lirih.

Tidak. Jangan. Kumohon. Lagi.

Itu memang terasa lebih baik—dimana Kyungsoo bisa mengobati rindunya pada sosok itu dengan sebuah wajah dan senyuman hangat yang tergambar samar.

Semakin jelas.

Lebih jelas.

Tapi, Kyungsoo lelah. Karena ia tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dan mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. Ia ingin melihatnya, ia mencintai senyum itu—ia sangat cinta.

Tapi semuanya semu—itu hanya bias masa lalu yang masih menjaringnya dalam sebuah penjara. Kyungsoo tahu, ia mulai tersenyum ketika wajah itu semakin terlihat jelas. Merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin membelai sisi wajahnya dan menyebutkan namanya dengan lembut.

"_Kyungsoo…"_

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lebih cepat. Ia ingin tetap diam, ia ingin pergi, ia ingin istirahat, ia ingin semua ini berhenti.

Tapi, alam bawah sadarnya berkata lain. Ia mencintainya, Kyungsoo mencintai ini. Hatinya melawan otaknya yang ingin berhenti.

Kyungsoo tertawa, ia tertawa karena merasa bahagia. Meskipun ia merasa lelah.

_Bodoh. Kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu? Kenapa aku masih tertawa ketika mengingat dirimu?_

_Bebaskan aku…_

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo pagi ini terdiam di dekat jendela kamarnya. Duduk diam diatas kursi sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Masih ada anak-anak yang kemarin, bermain di depan halaman rumahnya.

Ia menatap dengan wajah datar anak-anak itu. Biasanya yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dalam keadaan sadar hanyalah keberadaan anak-anak yang ada di sekitar rumahnya.

Tapi, semakin Kyungsoo ingin mengembalikan senyum itu—semakin kuat sosok itu mengikatnya. **Seakan-akan** sosok itu tidak menyukai apabila Kyungsoo tersenyum karena orang lain.

Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo bahagia bersamanya. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum selain dirinya. Tidak boleh ada yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa selain dirinya.

Kyungsoo merasa senyumnya semakin menjauh, senyumnya tidak bisa kembali lagi. Ia tidak bisa membahagiakan dirinya di dunia selain dunia bawah sadarnya.

Cinta itu masih ada, dan Kyungsoo kembali melihat bayangan orang itu bersamanya dalam beberapa kenangan manis. Ketika mereka lulus dari sekolah menengah atas bersama, ketika mereka saling mengungkapakn persaan masing-masing, ketika mereka masuk ke universitas yang sama.

Beberapa kejadian lain yang membuat Kyungsoo menutup matanya lebih kuat hingga dahinya berkerut adalah ketika orang itu mengecup pipinya. Ketika mulai berani menyentuhkan bibir mereka berdua, memeluk lebih erat.

Ketika mereka menyerahkan harga diri mereka satu sama lain dengan saling menyentuh.

Kyungsoo ingat. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bingkai jendela yang terbuka—menutupi seluruh wajahnya dalam lipatan lengannya.

Lebih jelas bayangan itu tergambar, Kyungsoo merasa semakin sesak. Mendesak sesak itu menjadi sebentuk air mata, mengalir deras seiring kebas yang menjadi.

Itu sakit, terjadi berulang kali dan Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Kyungsoo terisak lebih cepat. Ia ingin tetap diam, ia ingin pergi, ia ingin istirahat, ia ingin semua ini berhenti.

Tapi, alam bawah sadarnya berkata lain. Ia mencintainya, Kyungsoo mencintai ini. Hatinya melawan otaknya yang ingin berhenti.

Kyungsoo merasa dipeluk ketika tangisannya semakin menjadi. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Semakin jelas terlihat, semakin erat pelukan semu itu, semakin Kyungsoo merasa sakit. Bawah sadar Kyungsoo semakin kuat menguasai.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi.

Ini tidak benar. Kyungsoo terisak lebih keras dan tubuhnya gemetar semakin hebat tanpa ia sadari.

Ia mencintainya, dan sebaliknya. Tapi, kenapa hanya rasa sakit yang tersisa?

_Bodoh. Kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu? Kenapa aku tetap menangis ketika mengingatmu?_

_Ini sakit. Kumohon bebaskan aku…_

"…Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

_Kumohon, bebaskan aku…_

**.**

**.**

Set Me Free; **end**

**.**

**.**

P.S: saya cintaaaaahhh sama taeyeon di lagu set me free. Asdfghjkl meski waktu itu saya gak tahu arti lagunya, saya udah mewek duluan. T-T

02-03-2014

Thousand Spring


	6. PEMBERITAHUAN

PEMBERITAHUAN

Hello, saya datang gak bawa chappie baru ya(?)

sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keputusan saya yaitu; **saya tidak akan mempublikasikan cerita atau fanfic di ffn lagi.**

alasan saya, selain karena kesibukan yang makin menjadi, juga pasti tahu kan mengenai larangan untuk menulis di ffn dengan chara orang yang masih hidup atau selebriti? jika kalian mau tahu lebih jelas, silahkan** buka guideliness di ffn**. ada peraturan untuk ini.

jujur saja pada awalnya saya mau nekat tetap publish, tapi setelah mendapatkan saran dan beberapa pertimbangan, saya memutuskan untuk berhenti dari sini.

tapi, saya tidak akan berhenti menulis kok, menulis itu sudah seperti kebutuhan bagi saya (dan karena dari kecil hobi saya memang menulis apa saja) jadi saya akan tetap menulis fanfic. mungkin jika kalian ingin bertemu saya juga memiliki akun di ao3, uname saya sama kok, cuman tanpa spasi (meski itu belum di kasih story apapun, saya benaran budrek jelang ujian, haha) atau mungkin saya juga bisa mempublikasikan ff saya di fb (yang ingin berteman silahkan search **Chiharu** atau dengan email **wardiniayu (a) gmail . com** (hilangkan spasinya dan ubah simbol at)

mohon pengertian untuk ini, tapi, saya tidak akan menghapus story yang ada kok, biarkan itu ffn sendiri yang mengurus (kalau ketauan) /bilang aja males/

okay, see ya at my another accounts~

.

.

.

-sincerely, Thousand Spring


End file.
